


Gale, And his Loyal Dog

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackbloods/nobles, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Future Mpreg, Gay, Lycans, M/M, Magic, Physiology, Priest/monks/priestess, Romance, Secret Society, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Yaoi, faith - Freeform, male x male, mental scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Leon Tamure is a young man, fresh out of high school. HIs dream path is to follow in the footsteps of his deceased mother and father... But as he tries to follow the trail his family and acquaintances of his parents reject the plan.What will happen as he pushes through with a determination that is misplaced and finds out the truth behind his parents' death... And that all his life he has been living a lie that was formed to protect him. A lie that had now seen the truth and no longer can be a shield from the fate he has unwittingly fallen into?





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> OK, So I actually made a book cover for this. If you want to see it it is on my Wattpad SIR_QUACK_ALOT or Tumblr, sir-quack-alot XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is just a short 800word intro! Unlike the rest of the book it is in first person, while every after chapter is in third. This is just to set up and nothing more. The story truly begins after the 2nd chapter.

My name, is Leon Tamure.   
Son of Lothar Tamure and Samantha Felix...

Like my father, and mother... What I seek in my future is to simply have the ability to help others. To do good in this short life we have... And sadly, short in my dictionary would not be considered the same as most. Not when I count the fact that my parents had both died at only 30 years of age...

My father, Lothar Tamure, was born in 1963 and grew up as an orphan. In order to survive, at the age of 18, he joined the military. Least to say that while he was in it, though it gave him a roof and food, the life was not for him.

At the age of 25 he left, the date 1988.

With some money, at least enough to buy and live in his car. He was struggling to survive again. It was 1991 when a cop had found his car. The license was unregistered and he was parked off the highway at 1 Am.

As expected, he was pulled out of his car and checked. Though, what was not to be expected was the fact that that cop was a woman and that she had the most compassionate heart he would ever know.

The two talked for several hours after that, the woman trying to find a way to help this poor ex-veteran.

One thing led to another and the two gained more through this simple interaction than planned. They gained one another, heart, body and soul.

Meeting my mother was the most important part of my father's life. He had joined the workforce shortly after and they then both worked as a team. My mother a detective, my father her partner, even as just a lower leveled cop he was perfect for that job.

They were always together, whether at work or at their soon to be shared home.

Now we are at 1993 and Samantha discovered she was pregnant. She waited to tell my father till she was 4 months in. She expected him to leave her she told me, but, to her surprise... He put a ring on her finger and asked for her hand.

They had never felt more joy than on that day. Tears, hugs, the cries of joy and a ring pulled from nowhere.

She told me how he bowed on one knee, a silver and ivory colored jew in the center. Not a diamond... But my mother's birthstone.

"For the only woman born in this world to forever love me... And me her," She had told me he said. The amethyst ring still worn after that, worn every day that I had known my mother...

5 months after that day, I was said to be born. December 31 is when she was brought to deliver. But I did not enter the living world till 12:01, the next day but still, a child of new years eve... Technically?

Their life was simple after that, my mother retired to Raise me, my father still with the force... But, when I turned 10 years of age. He disappeared.

Mother was never the same after that and I never bothered to ask the question of where he was till I reached age 11, 2005. The answer I got? It was just a quiet... "On duty," as she grimaced.

10 days after, He had returned! I heard him knock on the door, his voice saying a welcoming "I'm, home." But then it turned dark, a cold "invite me in." following.

My mother had taken my hand and dragged me away, she ushered me into my closet and told me-

"Don't come out,"

"Don't speak,"

"Don't scream...Keep quiet no matter what."

I saw tears streaming down her cheeks on that day, horror in her eyes that reflected nothing I had ever seen before.

Nodding, I promised to listen. That I would be a good boy. She offered a small smile, then closed the door and left.

Seconds become minutes, and I shuffled impatiently. Why can't I see dad? What is wrong? Why is mom so scared? Then I heard something.

A loud crack echoed and I could hear my mother scream. I heard her beg and plead, the words "Our son! What about our son Lothar!?"

A strained "sorry," is all the other voice exchanged before I heard something else break... Then the sound of water slapped against the floor.

I whimpered, curling further into the closet wall as wailing was heard from the other side. It's my dad... But why is he crying now? Why did he apologize? I was so confused and felt sick. Then I hear a click, and a gun goes off, the sounds stopped entirely.

It is quiet again... And I was still in the closet. I had promised mom I would not leave. Not without permission. I promised. But it hurts. It's been so long I couldn't tell what the time was, what was going on?

Hours passed and I was still inside, footsteps are heard again and I whimpered, coving my mouth as I pressed harshly against the rugged white wall. Then the sound came closer, and closer.

The door slides open and light shot straight inside blinding me almost. I screamed, trying to run when roughly picked up and pulled into a tight hug.

"It's ok Leon... I got you." The voice was so familiar.

It was aunty...?

Holding close I finally cried as she cooed me, trying to calm me down.

That was the last time I ever entered that house... The last time I ever heard or saw my parents.

After all that had happened, I ended up in my Grandmother's house. Talia Felix. She raised me till I became of age...

I am now 18, and it is 2012. I have graduated high school and am determined to follow in their footsteps. To join the police force...

I just hope that, in time, I can find the truth. The truth of what happened on that day.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little introduction, I did not want it to be very long but trust me when I say the rest is not like this XD
> 
>  
> 
> P.s I tried so hard to resist writing this... SO HARD. But I can't lol
> 
> I'm doomed XC


	2. Stangers

Aged wood and brick, the materials used to craft this old home still sturdy after all its years, inherited by generation to generations: History hidden behind those very solid walls.

Ancient wooden stairs groan loudly, aged to the point that they now voiced their complaint each and every step anyone took across them.

An elder woman of grey-blonde hair makes her way through this house. Her steps known as she crossed every floored surface. Only when she reached tile did the groans stop, the small patter of slippers being the only remaining sound till drowned out by running water.

Up ahead, in the frail elders' sight was a young man. Like his mother, he was thin and tall, not much more than five foot nine. The young man was a blonde, the color more brilliant than the aged woman’s, definitely inherited by his mother.

His hair was styled specifically, the bottom portion of the teen’s head buzzed up five inches, the top layer long, hanging down till his chin. His hair was parted off center, just a centimeter towards the left from front to back.

His back was towards the elderly woman, the young man unaware of her approach as he focused solely on cleaning dirty pots and pans, the smell of food lingering in the air and centered at the dining room table and stove.

The old woman laughed. "Made me breakfast again I see."

The boy flinched, head turned slightly back his green eyes meet her dull brown. A bright open mouth smile expanded across his face upon seeing her, eyes squinting as cheeks pushed up, teeth visible as he too begun to chuckle.

“Good morning grandma Talia,” he spoke to her in greeting. Sun-kissed skin shifted as the boy moved to place a now dried plate down in the dish rack.

He was fairly dark skinned despite not being mixed, his tan dimmer than his own hair, contrasting greatly with the mostly golden strands and lime green eyes.

Talia smiled, “Morning Leon.”

She could see her grandsons joy swelling within those emotional spheres. If there was one thing she knew about her grandchild, about this young man, it was that he was always so open. His emotions so strong and obvious that they felt as if they held their own presence. Filling the room and consuming it almost immediately.

Leon, watching his grandmother raise her hand, tilted toward the extended limb, nestling his cheek within her palm as she caressed him in a motherly fashion.

She always turned to this form of affection every morning she saw him. Actions always spoke louder than words.

Sighing at the sight of Leon closing his eye in complete trust, Talia’s upturned lips flip down. He still looked so young... The young twelve-year-old boy in her memories still fresh. Leon’s cheeks were still rounded from youth, innocents wafting off alongside his purity.

Leon murmured something along with a light chuckle as he leaned more into her touch.

"Was your sleep good?" He asked, his voice soft and welcoming.

Talia hummed. "Oh, of course... But why are you awake so early? You already graduated so why not sleep in?"

He offered another smile, eyes blinking back into the world as he now pulled away from her gentle caress. Turning towards the sink once more, he readies to finish the rest of the dishes.

"Yes, but I have an interview today. I want to see if they will let me join them. You know, the police force?"

At this, Talia frowned. "Leon,” she began in a scolding tone. “You know how we all feel about those dogs. They have no excuse whatsoever for what happened to my daughter. Your mother. They are low, scum even. I don't want you being tied to them."

Leon sighed, shoulders slouched as he continued the tedious self-set chore. "Yes. But where else can I find answers, and how are they even tied to this? And what about father? You always discount him when you speak of the victims!"

This was always a touchy subject between the two of them, the fact about his parents' deaths, her hatred for the police force and his father... It was a subject she refused to ever enlighten him on. He remembered so little of that night and to top it all off, the records were wiped clean and secured from the public.

(Why won't they tell me the truth?) He wondered, moving from the sink to the fridge, slowly walking around the island counter to reach a silver box of man-made cold air.

A fridge.

"Anything you want to drink? Your doctors said to go easy on the coffee so I'm not making it today." A whine is heard immediately after, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

"Oh, stop treating me like I'm the kid. One cup won't kill me." The expected argument came.

Leon Forced down his smile, pulling out the orange juice from the fridge and turned around to walking back to the island. Juice placed down on the countertop, Leon raised a brow as he met with his grandmother's brown eyes once more.

"Actually, it would. So, orange juice it is." Leon finalized.

Both now stood in an offensive stance, opposing each other from opposite sides. The two held a staring contest for a solid three minutes, the old woman's face beginning to shake very slightly, then she sighed in defeat.

"How can I argue with such a pretty face? Your eyes are far too beautiful! I wish I had those eyes! The only good thing you got from your dad." She exclaimed with her hands up high.

Leon felt himself laugh again, watching as the elder started to wander off to the dining room, continuing her rants as she pulled out her chair to sit. The chairs legs screeched, the sound echoing into the kitchen before a low thump as his grandmother sat down.

Shaking his head, Leon moved toward the cupboard holding all of their glass cups, opening the cabinet door so to pull out two, one for himself, the other for his grandmother.

Done, Leon momentarily placed the glasses down so he could close both glass doors when he was met with his own reflection.

Pausing, Leon simply stared at himself, his hand rising up to gently tracing his cheekbones and facial structure. He could see so much of his mother in that off-colored reflection... He really missed her.

Looking away Leon took a deep -calming- breath, then made his way to the counter he had placed the juice with both cups.

Filling one only halfway, "you want half water and half orange right?"

A slight hum was heard, a short, "exactly," following.

Feeling entertained by the older woman and her peppy nature that always showed despite her health, he made his way to her after filling the rest of her drink with water, his only with the clear liquid itself.

Offering to her the more or less, requested drink. Leon kissed his grandmother on the cheek and sat beside her.

"Aw, getting a kiss from such a handsome young man. I'm so happy." She teased him.

Talia has always been very fond of her youngest grandchild. She would always compliment and cuddle him past what was normal for the rest, but he never minded. Leon loved his grandmother and everything about her.

Glancing at the elder woman that just eyed her plated food, Tamure reached out his hand and grasped a shaky palm, intertwining his fingers with pale brown-spotted ones.

Her grip had weakened in her age, one of the multiple signs that showed that her end would soon be near... So, no matter what, every day. Leon wanted to show how much he appreciated her.

"Love you, grandma," Leon whispers to her. He never unlaced his left hand from hers, his right using the silver utensil beside him to raise up the scrambled eggs he had made into his mouth.

Breakfast was quiet after that. The two finished and Leon took every dish back into the kitchen and into the sink to be washed. He was about done when hands wound around his waist, a solid body hugging him from behind.

"Can I somehow convince you not to go..." Talia implored him. She sounded sad now, worried.

Stopping, the teen put down the sponge and dish, shifting so to turn to face her. Her hold loosened just enough so they could look into each another's eyes.

Crouching, Leon sat on his knee as he looked up at the frail old woman who had cared for him all his life. Moving his hands he intertwined them once more, holding both palms to his chest.

"I will be fine. I promise I will be careful... And if things get dangerous I will quit. That will be the end of it." He comforted her, his gaze softening as he saw tears begin to form. "Just let me make this one choice?"

A small nod was received and then Talia sighed. "Ok, but be home by eight. If you are not here by then I am bombing them. Don't underestimate an old government official." The woman threats and Leon can't help but giggle.

Standing up now, Leon bowed down to kiss her left cheek. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be home. And I will tell you everything that happens. Ok?"

"Better," she demanded of him.

Giving a final hug, Tamure grabs his bag and bike keys. "See you when I get home."

**~~**

An office room of four walls. Two solid white, the last two made half-solid and half glass with wooden edges. The outside was busy, buzzing back and forth just behind the thick glass as everyone moved about.

This single room that Leon had found himself in was the sheriff's office, the view of what was going all around slightly astonishing as all he saw was cops and detectives on the move, working together with all forms of law enforcement and their citizens. Everyone was walking around, answering phone calls, emails, or accepting cases in person... How could this all not memorize him? Knowing this is the very world his parents grew up in.

"Just like your mother,” A deep voice startled him, the laughter after making him slightly blush. “Her eyes shined just like that when she came in for the first time as well."

Becoming a more vibrant red at the comparison, Leon gave the man a slight nod, eyes looking straight down to stare at the wooden desk between them.

"S-sorry, kinda got distracted."

The man laughs again. "No, it's fine... It brings good memories... Old Ones, but good." The gentlemen seemed to become down after that. Depressed as he laced his hands on top of the wooden desk before him and sighed. “Very good.”

The person before Tamure was a man who belonged to his history. Someone who was a dear friend to his mother… And father.

The golden plate read the name, Sheriff Kurt Miller, carved neatly into the small golden tag. The police pin was located on his left, attached just above his chest. Miller was a man of color. Dark tanned skin, with black hair and brown eyes. He was built well for his age but carried a small pouch of fat on his stomach proving that he most likely drinks. He had a clean-cut mustache and goatee, his head balding at the top. His clothes consist of a button up shirt and pants, both a very unflattering khaki brown.

"Ah-hem... So you just graduated this year, right Leon? " the man asked, Leon giving a quick nod.

"Yes... And I was hoping to do training for this summer and join your field," Leon simply responds

The man started to frown and sighed.

What was wrong? Leon couldn't help contemplate. Did his background come out with dirt? He did nothing bad so why is this man glaring at his papers? He knew this man when he was still a child. Surely he was not a bad apple when he was always brought into this very office in the past to help him mother during overnights… Or maybe that was the problem?

"Why not try out college? I don't think this field suits you." Miller suddenly spoke out, that friendly air he had before long gone. He hastily placed Leon's papers back down and pushed them towards the young man. "I'm afraid a small kid like you can't handle this life."

Bullshit.

"I'm not that short,” Leon scowled. “And I promise I can pass any of those physical tests with ease as well as any written test." He countered the man, pushing his papers back. "Is something actually wrong? Or are you judging me for my looks? I didn’t think you counted that factor when hiring my mother and father. Did you?"

The black-haired gentleman let out a low groan, head falling back as he gripped the bride of his nose in exasperation. "I Don't need a third of your lineage dying here. Please Leave Leon. This path is not for you."

A loud slam is heard, hand previously in Leon’s lap now flat on slick wood. "How could you say that!?"

The man shrugged. The audacity.

"Because you would not last a minute. Pretty boys are all talk and no action. You would be quickly taken advantage of. You are too innocent. Your mother grew up with a government background, your father from the military. You are just fresh meat straight out of high school."

Tamure let out a hiss, hands still on the desk but now fisted. "As I recall, you are not allowed to make a bias decision. I take a test, I pass or I don’t. It's that simple. I did not realize you guys hold some kind of beauty contest and decide who looks the part or who can play that part."

Miller stood up now, not even wasting a moment to glance at the teen as he turned his back. "Goodbye, Tamure-"

"Fine, I will take the test and go under another faction!"

Now Kurt froze. Turning the man wore a more ominous expression, his brows low in disapproval. "I am trying to protect you. How do you think your father would feel about me letting his son in with a pack of wolves. Knowing he was against this and so is your grandmother."

Leon rolled his eyes. "I really hate everyone acting like I'm some small lamb," he mumbled sarcastically, logging partially that this man and his grandmother have talked.

Meeting the older man's brown eyes again, Leon crossed his arms settled into a glare. "I don't see how letting me be a small-time cop that will only help and assist others is putting my life on the lines. I'm not asking to join a damn swat team. Hell, I’m not even asking to have roles like my parents!" He sassed. “I just want to be able to help others.”

“Ever heard of a firefighter?”

This gained a harsher glare from light green eyes.

A distressed sound left the elder man then, Leon's scowl/glare changing into a now bewildered frown.

Kurt gave the teen an apologetic bow, moving back to his desk to pull the papers towards himself for a double look. "Fine,” He conceded. “You win the argument. But the rules for you are different.”

“You must score higher than everyone. In range, get the top score. In combat, get the top score. In knowledge about laws and our rules... get. the top. Score... Understand? Only then will I accept you."

Leon's jaw dropped. "The top!? Are you kidding me?" he shouted his disbelief. "You know that I will be going against guys older and more educated than myself right?"

"That's the point.” Miller coughed out. “If you want this job? You have to prove yourself and show just how much you want it... I won't accept any less than one hundred percent. You are young. use that to your, Advantage."

Leon just couldn't believe what he was hearing. here was another cocksucker looking down on him for what? He heard that his parents were good at their job, that before the falling out that they were looked up to. SO, why can't he have that chance? Cause he's a pretty boy? Man how he hated hearing those words.

Taking a deep breath, Leon stood up, picking all his stuff up. "Fine. Then I will prove myself, and don't go gawking and stuttering when I do exactly as you requested."

"Good luck kid,"

*Slam!*

"...”

“He had his father's arrogance and his mother's temper..." Sighing Kurt laid his head back. Sinking deeply into his fake leather chair.

"How can I keep my promise when your son is so keen on breaking it for me... Lothar?"

 

**~~**

 

Surrounded by wildlife, Central Park. Leon was seated on one of the many benches within the natural reserve, his foot tapping impatiently over the stone and concrete floor as he thought about the outcome of what just happened.

He was beyond furious. He was livid. He thought that after high school he would be done with being taunted and being looked down upon. But, apparently, that's not the case.

"I don't fucken get it? He was friends with my parents so why rush me out the door? Is it guilt… Is he hiding something too?"

Moving his hand to his lips, Leon began to nibble and chew on his thumbs nail, gently tearing the skin in a sort of nervous habit.

His grandmother, if here, would have slapped his hand away. He already destroyed all his nails. They were not disgustingly down to the cuticle, but they were short and jagged. He would need to file them later.

Tamure was just about to start another rant when black dress shoes passed by. Glancing up he caught sight of three men in all black suits with dark shades.

(Look, a mafia group that doesn't stick out.) He sarcastically complained, blonde brow raised at the group passing.

They were not really a mafia group but with how dark and foreboding they seemed. The image fit.

The sun reflecting off something of gold, Lime green follow the object. The bright metal flashing brightly as it hit the ground. A gently- *clink* following.

Staring at the fallen item, Leon glanced up at the men who dropped it. Were they really soo busy they didn’t notice?

Releasing a sigh, Leon decided to ‘help’, getting up so he could pick it up.

For a minute there, he was memorized, lost in its surreal beauty. An unusual golden pendant in the shape of two serpents, both intertwined around a single sword. A red rosary stone laid in the middle, glimmering with an eerie yet magical glow.

Dazed, Tamure gently pets the stone. He nearly forgot about his quest when it struck him, his eyes racing to the fading away group. Fully pivoting in their direction, he began to sprint at full speed.

"Hey! You dro-nnngh!?" Cut off abruptly, a hand strikes him in the chest, roughly forcing him to topple onto the floor.

"Keep your distance worm." A deep voice spoke, a growl heard in the undertone.

Glaring up, Leon is met with a burly beast of a man, bald with an oversized body.

Before he could even control his temper, the blonde reacted on instinct and twisted his body, chest to the floor as he round kicked the man in the face causing black shades to fly off and clatter onto the ground.

His feet had remet with the floor by the end, the teen smoothly standing back on his feet and into a defensive stance when he heard the man growl again. Not about to continue this fight, Tamure quickly shoved the pendant he heald into the others face.

"Trying to return your shit asshole!"

The man paused. Looking at the jewelry and then him. "Did you pickpocket it? Stupid mortal trash."

Man, was he in a bad mood or was he just unlucky with assholes today?

"Mortal?” Leon questioned, brows furrowed low. “What the- oh! I get it. You stuck-up rich bastards think everything and one is below you? News flash, we’re all equal jackass!"

Throwing the pendant he turned to walk away and be done with this all. He was already having a shitty day, now these asswipes thought they could just say and do whatever they wanted?

(Man, sometimes I just hate everyone. And grandma always wondered why I always got into damn fights and had no friends-)

Interrupted mid-thought by firm hands over his shoulder, Tamure nearly punched the owner for their interference when greeted with a younger man than expected. A more normal, manly framed male that seemed calmer than the bald one.

(At least it's not steroids guy.) Leon told himself, relaxing a bit as he turned to fully face the other, an apprehensive gaze filtering through his eyes unintentionally.

The man smiled softly, the action not helping the teen calm in the least even as the man begun pulling his shades off.

Something in Leon froze, his mouth dropping as he caught sight of bright, breathtaking amethyst.

The owners' observant gaze turns amused, his smile a little over the arrogant side.

"Uh... Sorry…” Leon stumbled. “And my grandmother always talks about how my eyes being beautiful."

That coy grin grew.

"I would have to agree with her on that occasion." A low, sultry voice spoke in a counter compliment.

Leon jolted at the sudden twist in this confrontation, his chest feeling as if it was constricting on itself.

Pulling out from the guys hold, Leon gave a weak and confused smile. "You're dangerous. Please, keep a good ten feet away from me. Thank you, and don’t come again." He joked. Somewhat mocking a cashier's ending statement.

The man quirked a brow, expression amused, but thoroughly perplexed.

Tamure couldn't help laugh.

"It's a joke, don't pay any mind to it."

The man let out a soft sounding laugh, his high cheeks making his eyes crinkle just a bit. Green eyes watched him, blinking stupidly for multiple moments before Leon caught himself and turned to look elsewhere, now just side glancing the man.

Leon didn't really want to admit it, but a part of him was checking the other out. He was very attractive, sharp, breathtaking lilac eyes, midnight black hair pushed back neatly. He had a square jaw and cleanly outlined goatee. His nose was well formed, his lips full. The man also held a nice tan, though lighter than himself still too dark to be considered white.

(Man… This guy looks like a damn magazine model! The suit doesn't seem to hide much of his figure ether. He is ripped just like his friend back there-)

Shaking his head from his mindless thoughts Leon fully returned his gaze to the other, arms crossed defensively. "Need something? And if it's to beat the shit out of me I would like a ten-second start to run."

The handsome gent just grinned more openly. "No, I wanted to thank you. The pendant was mine."

Nodding at the gained information, Leon shrugged. "I guessed it was important... I would hate it if I lost mine."

The older man's eyes raced to his cross pendant, his head slightly cocked to the right. "I see, Is that, silver?"

Leon looked down, his hand gently playing with the grey tinted cross. "Could be... I got it from my father. Would have been smart to ask him, but that's too late."

The figure before Tamure stood silent for moment more than what was comfortable and Leon was all too ready to run.

Waving his hand, "Well, it's been fun. See yo-"

"I would like to give you proper thanks... If you would let me. My subordinate was rude earlier, and I apologize. But I feel I should do you some sort of favor. Mind taking the offer?"

Now Leon was feeling skeptical again. Brows furrowed he looked the man up and down. "Uh-huh... Sorry, but I don't like having to meet guys that look like they can stuff me in a bag and kill me very often."

Chuckling, the older man started to dig into his pocket, feet shuffling over the sidewalk as he walked near the smaller blonde, towering over the boy.

Pulling a card out, the stranger grabbed Leon’s arm, turning the hand upward and tracing the vein in the center of his wrist.

Leon could feel his consciousness suddenly falter and before he knew it, the other was near his throat.

"This has my number," he could hear the gentleman whisper against his neck. "Call me whenever for that... Returned... favor."

The position they were in was odd, and Leon found his mind beginning to haze. The man moved closer and his breath hitched, his head falling back as he heard the stranger take in a deep breath.

His heart was pounding and he could not figure out what it was that was happening until it was over.

Blinking back into concentration, Tamure realized he was now alone... The gentleman that was here out of sight completely.

Petting his throat, the spot still warm from the hot breath that traced it, he stood stunned. "What... The hell?"

Clenching his hand he heard something crinkle and looks down. A business card was in his hand, and, it indeed had a number... And name.

"Gale, Nightborne... Cheesy ass name." Tamure told himself before stuffing it into his pocket.

"Let's hope I don't run into him again... I have a feeling that guy is a bad influence."

Pulling out his bike keys, Leon jingles it a bit before pulling out his phone to check the time. "It's only four... But it doesn't hurt to be home now. I'm sure grandma will be ecstatic that that damn bastard Miller made it damn well impossible to join... Oh well."

Putting his phone up he stuck both hands into his pockets as he walked across the park sidewalk. (Shitty, weird ass day.)


	3. Off Limits?

"bored."

"You're always bored Gale."

"Yeah, so do something entertaining."

A low groan was heard, the slam of someone hitting their head against a solid wall following after.

Black lashes part open, the owner rising from his redwood desk to look around his oversized office room to find his friend facing the wall closest to the entrance door.

"Did you just hit your head Zel?" He asked a coy smirk worn as he looked at his long-haired friend.

“Don’t call me that,” A hiss escaped, and Gale laughed.

“Raven, then?”

Light copper eyes move to fix him with a glare, the black-haired man obviously annoyed. A red spot was seen in the center of his forehead, the man now pulling off and away from the wall he used to abuse himself to walk right in front of the large table like-desk. 

Both hands pressed down as the man who wanted to be called Raven let out a low hiss.

"You know I get tired of straightening up your behavior whenever you let your Adhd kick in." He complained, his eyes quickly flashing red.

Gale rolled his eyes and looked towards the window behind him. The city always looked so beautiful from up high. The sun setting brilliantly just to the right of where he stood."Hmm... Well, considering my sister is suppose to be doing this job and I just discipline and control. I don't see why I have to focus on this tedious paperwork."

A whiny sigh was released, a loud thud following. 

Amethyst eyes turn back to see Raven was now on his knees, head planted firmly on his desk. "No matter how many times I hit my head I can't get out of this mess your sister left me with. Why did she leave me here to deal with you? You got worse ever since you ran into that damn human."

Gale let out a small hum, moving to shift back. Letting his left leg rise he crossed it over the other, cocking his head to the right as he laid against his palm. "You have to admit he was interesting. When do you ever find a human with that many wards? He had a silver necklace wound around like a choker, silver piercings littering his ears, and you can smell and abundance of herbs from his body, the ones used to repeal weaker classes and make him seem invisible. It was like he was some little-forbidden fruit." Nightborne spoke, his voice showing pure interest.

In this world, there are three factions of power. The Blackbloods or noble-bloods, creators of the second class and low... Vampires: Those borne years back during the days of royalty and powerful kingdoms.

Lycans, creatures of ancient witchcraft are a part of the second faction. Made during the witch trials, started by an ancient necromancer who turned her lover into a creature of the moon. The first pure-blooded Lycan. He carried the ability to create more of the first and those the third class of their faction, their titles being werewolves... These werewolves are capable of living among man, witches, and warlocks watching over them as their wardens. The Lycan's, those who branch from the second class, stay hidden in the forest, roaming all the lands along their masters, the sorceresses, and sorcerers.

And that brings the final faction. The third and most fickle when it comes to the race of power.

Mortals. 

They are ruled by many of their own, but none of the worldly leaders are why they count in this faction. The priest, monk, nuns, and the Knights Watchers are the beings that truly count. They are mortals that have reached enlightenment and knowledge of their existence. They are strong and capable of starting a war with the other two factions and are the reason why those last two race stay hidden within the mortals own land. The knight watchers are at the top of the list and are known to be able to live as long as any immortal if they are strong enough.

But Gale Nightborne would be lying if he said there was always only three.

There are seer’s, nymphs, and other creature to insignificant to count on their own. Seers tend to side with no one, alone and too few in numbers. They also could be of any actual faction. A witch who gained the site. A vampire? It was not a true faction. The Nymphs also side with Lycans. But the original faction they belonged too… Doesn't exist any longer.

The fourth faction. 

Their numbers had dwindled to the point of extinction. Only in the old text do they still exist and barely even those. The name was so ancient it was now non-legible and lost... But it's meaning is still know. 

Gaia's children. ‘

This name was given to a species so pure their bodies could adapt to all other species. They seem mostly human till bitten by any of these factions. Once tainted they form and blend making them almost invisible except for the few rare abilities they gain when fully awakened... But that takes years and most turned only last months...

One special factor they hold is an immunity to all things. Silver, iron, magic, poison, disease... They also neutralize the invasion of foreign blood cells. If a werewolf and vampire try to infect one another, in most cases it means death; but if either is a young blood they turn into hybrids... They don't last long either. And if it is a Child of Gaia, they take on both powers just like a hybrid, but far more powerful. Still, it's hard to tell the difference. Even some vampires are immune to silver and Lycans of iron. It's the main reason why it's so impossible to know if this forth faction still lives. But if they really did... They should be back at the top of all the other factions.

(It's hard to believe a species that can self-procreate no matter the gender of their species vanished the way it did... I have only ever met one. And he is long gone.) Nightborne thought to himself.

"Ahe-hem," the long-haired man before him cleared his throat catching his attention once more. Raven has his arms crossed, his high ponytail over his right shoulder as he hastily tapped his foot against the carpeted floor.

Gale acknowledged him with a short nod but was not truly paying attention. His mind was going rampant, scrambling all over the place with no actual hold over any of his many thoughts. The only thing he could confirm if someone asked what he was thinking of, was that... He was bored.

"Gale," his friend begun. "Why did you bother to give that kid your card? With all that protection he wore I would not be surprised if he were related to someone in the Knight Watch. We need to avoid them, especially you and your sister. They are still angry about the war you two caused along with Iza breach and her Lycan lover. It was so many years ago but after you guys purged that town for the witch trials they were livid. We don't need them thinking you're still trying to play around and eat one of their family members."

Nightborne yawns. "Sorry, zoned out. You know how my brain shuts off when you make long lectures Zel,"

"Don't call me that! I don't go by that anymore Gale."

"Sounds better than Raven," Gale challenged. Seeing red flash over odd honey. 

"Zelbulon Allcroft, knight of the fallen kingdom and traitor of the knight’s watch. Castle of gold and silver, rogue priest who turned the tides of war by joining the side of the immortals... Do you think if your father Jacob was still alive, that he would be pissed about you help raise and take care of me and my sisters cult?"

Raven opened his mouth to argue when the door was opened, both vampires attentions snared and drawn to the door. 

There, now standing in the room was a short burly man with no hair, black shades over eyes of gold and a donut in his mouth. "Yo, what's with the pissy air Raven?" The man immediately asked, the words slightly muffled from the donut still stuck between the other's lips.

The man he referred to now turned to face him, arms still crossed. "Gale isn't doing his jo-"

"My sisters,"

"Right now it's yours! Moving on," He sent a glare to the grinning noble blood. "He is to detracted about the mortal you pushed on the floor that one time last week."

The bald gentleman lifted a blonde brow, letting out a slight hum. "If you're that fixated we should have just dragged him in the limo so you could drink his blood. You only have to use simply mind control to get him to remove his necklace." The man commented, placing a bag of goodies on their leader's desk.

Gale reached inside grabbing a chocolate frosted donut, with a slight grin. "Ah yes, but that would have been problematic. And boring." He informed. "He will be half turned if I bit him, and if he drank blood would be on the loose. I don't like having pets, and the only other option would be to drink him dry. Considering his youth it would be a waste. Including when he showed... Such talent." The man paused for a moment leaning back as he took a bite of his brought in snack. A pleased sigh was released. "When he attacked you back, the reaction was immediate and caught you off guard. To top it off... My control was, slipping. He was still half conscious when I got close to him. I used my spell but I could still sense him fighting against my hold. If you add those factors up the possibility of him being related to one of those troublesome knights seems more likely."

Raven threw his hands up. "See! He is an off-limits so leave the kid be."

"And kill myself with boredom? The only entertainment I get is from handling the few turned-bloods that think they could defy me and you two. I get tired of this tedious mortal like life. I did not choose for this unwelcoming peace." Nightborne growled, his eyes flashing with rage.

Both Raven and the third addition flinch. The golden eyed male leaned against the table. "We know you miss war... But in this new world, you can't do that Lord Nightborne... But, what you can do is handle the news of a spy."

At this, the lilac eyed male faced him with a grin. "Oh? And who is this traitor, Salazar?" He asked with newfound amusement.

The bald vampire grins, passing his phone after dialing a number. "A half-breed named Laurence. He hid that he was of two factions and tried to smuggle information to the Lycans. Amy caught him." Salazar informed.

Gale hummed a moment passing before he heard the phone *click*

"Hello, Amy... So how is the hound?"

The line stood silent, then a pitchy yelp was heard. "He is... trained, thoroughly." A deep voiced woman spoke before chuckling. A loud smack sounded off and another muffled scream escaped. "I have not decided his full sentence, so he is mostly intact. Just a few, still healing, fingers... And toes?"

Gale let out a pleased hum. "As perfect as always... May I know how far his treachery goes?"

The woman gave a small "yes," the sound of feet moving in a circled pace before another loud smack echoed. "He sold information about your sister. Her, ongoing absence."

At this Nightborne felt his temper flare, amethyst flashing red. "I see," he calmly hissed. "Well, what do you think is a proper sentence for... Revealing such, private information?"

"Death," was the immediate response.

Gale grows a cold smile. "Precisely, so why is he still alive?" He questioned.

Amy giggled softly. "Right, let me remedy that."

A gunshot was heard then, and a loud rip. Gale could hear a final scream before the smack of blood hit the floor and suddenly the scent.

"Hmm... You are in the underground prison, aren't you?" He questioned, the sickening smell both satisfying, and revolting. Gale hated the smell of mutts. Only a few humans gave off a smell he enjoyed, and that kid he met was one of them. The rich smell of pine and maple. It was more natural than most human women, and less musty then most men. It was a unique aroma... Was the taste just as exquisite?

"Ah," he heard Amy speak gaining his attention once more. "Sorry, forgot to mention that... But, jobs done?"

Gale snorted. "Obviously. Thank you, I will make sure to reward you later this week."

Amy laughed"Oh, of course, my lord. You always love to give us our dues." Then the phone clicked.

Passing the device back to Salazar, Nightborne pulled his jacket up and over his shoulders. "I am taking a walk, when the stench is rid of, call me. Only then will I return."

He could hear both of his friends sigh, his smirk rising. The two did not bother to stop him, both shaking their heads as he reached the door and shut it.

"He's going to go play with that damn mortal." Salazar spat.

Raven nodded in agreement. "So it seems. Hopefully, he will just eat the kid and get it over with. He doesn't usually get infatuated with males so I'm sure it's just for the healthy young blood. Poor child, he should have just left the pendant."

Salazar agreed. "Yes, he would have never been noticed if not for his foolish good nature. Most would have stolen it and ran off, not that one."

"yes... Not that one."

 

**~~**

 

Running, that all he was focused on. Rolling from his heel to the tip of his toe he kicked off in long strides, sweat slipping off his golden tinted skin as he slammed his feet against the red cushion of a track. Green eyes caught sight of left out hurdles and he shifted towards them. 

Swiftly, he jumped the first, then the second, but the third... His foot caught on the top and he slightly stumbled, catching himself in time to plant his hands below him near his now lightly scraped knees. 

Gasping the teen growled at his lack of endurance... But, then again, he could not actually call that the case. He has been running on this track for hours. He was anxious about the exam, scared. He did not know why but he had to prove himself, prove them all wrong.

Taking a few deep, heavy breaths, Leon Tamera pulled his weight up and walked to the bleachers when he heard slight clapping. Jolting he looked up to see a man he did not expect. 

The gentleman in all black he met in this park over a week ago... 

Frowning Leon was just about ready to try and ignore the man when he saw his bag next to the seated figure. 

(Great,) 

"You know there is a reason why everyone here is avoiding me? Why not try following their lead." Leon snapped at the man. 

A black brow rose up.

"I did notice that, is it because you're in such a foul mood? Not suited for someone with a face like yours." The low voice calmly spoke, no emotions heard from his cooled tone.

Green eyes fixed the man with a pissy glare. "What about my face? Does everyone have to make a comment every time they speak to me?"

The man laughed. "Well, tell me what they say and I will try to be more creative about my approach on the subject and matter."

Leon blinked in disbelief. 

(Why is he still here?) 

"I never called you," Leon stated without thinking. 

Still, the man was wearing that coy smile.

"No, you did not." Was the simple answer.

Tamure did not know what to say anymore. Releasing a sigh he moved to the bleacher gate, a small four-foot wall that separated him from the side the other was on. He began to reach for his bag, his feet slightly coming off the ground when he caught it and slipped back. Opening the zipper he found a towel and his more casual clothes. The outfit he wore currently were tightly fitted biker shorts right above his knees and a white T. The shirt was soaked and clung completely to him, the feeling gross and irritating.

Gale was watching the boy as he reached into his bag, shuffling through items. His smell was intoxicating. His mind was begging him to go and take a bite, to relish in the taste... But he will behave. He had a game to play, and until he was bored this kid will continue to live.

"Done staring?" Leon suddenly spat, glaring at the other before pulling out a bottle of water and chugging it down. A noise of disgust escaped as he pulled the bottle away shaking his head. "Gross... It's warm."

Gale snorted. "Well, you had it in a bag. What would you expect boy?"

Leon ignored him.

Turning the boy started to leave when Gale got up walking beside him. "I would like to return my favor." He informed the young man. Green eyes rolled.

"Yeah, great. How bout we ignore it and pretend it didn't happen?" Leon retorted.

Gale eyes him for a moment, staying silent as he thought. The boy suddenly stopped moving to face the taller male. "Listen, you're hot an all but I'm not interested in having a sugar daddy thank you very much. I don't swing that way."

Amethyst go wide, then the man burst into laughter. "Oh my, seems we are at a misunderstanding."

Tamure quirked a brow, leaning to his left as he crossed his arms. "Explain?"

Rising from his somewhat hunched position, his voice still holding his laugh within it, Gale removed his shades. "I don't mess with men. I simply thought you were interesting and wished to give my thanks and apologize for Salazar."

Green eyes analyze him, the boy stepping closer. Then he smiled. "Thank god."

"Pardon?"

Leon shook his head, waving his hands at the uplifted brow and bewildered look. "Sorry, just been in a real foul mood. I had a guy hit on me about an hour ago. The touchy kind."

Gale frowned. "And here I thought the trash only attacked women."

"Wish they didn't attack anyone," Leon said. 

"Anyway, glad you’re just... Well, you sure as hell are not normal... But, well. I guess a decent guy." Smiling brightly Leon folds his hands behind his back in a military-like pose.

"I'm going to relax around the center of the park for about an hour, you know, near the dog park? If you want you can take a walk with me there and just relax as we talk about that returned favor, ok?"

Staring at the boy with bafflement, Gale pondered how much time he had left to play hooky... What did it matter anyway? If his sister could dump all her bullshit on him he can dump it on Zel and Salazar for a few hours.

"Sure."


	4. Factions

Forest and spring winds. It was one of Leon's favorite things. He always felt so safe in the midst of mother nature's caress. The smell of grass, the clear view of the sky between leaves and branches, and the smooth all consuming back chilling winds that alerted his body of the moving world. This was his time of peace, the place he felt most attuned to who he was... Just one difference.

Lime green shift to go and stare at the gentleman beside him. The man, to his surprise, had followed him all the way to the park and was currently slouched to the front. His chin and mouth hidden behind clasped hands as the guy contently watched the dogs running around the park. His favorite seemed to be a nice crossbreed between a husky and golden retriever.

Amethyst eyes seemed to shift constantly at each target but always returned to the first. Black brows narrowed as sharp silver-blue eyes locked onto the classy looking gent, the golden like wolf seeming to smirk.

"Looks like he likes you too." Tamure joked. Gale frowned.

"That will never be the case. If I was in there and his owner didn't have that 'leash', I'm positive he would attempt to bite." The man stated seriously.

Leon raised a brow at the statement, leaning over now to hunch as well as he eyed the still staring dog than the man.

Snorting Leon leaned back. "Well ok, then he hates you. Moving on, are we going to talk or do you think staring at the mixed breed is a lot more important?" Upon saying his words, Tamura noticed the golden wolf's ears twitch and it slowly turned to stare at him. The minute those eyes met his own he felt as if everything went cold. The icy eyes seemed to hold enough power to make the moderately warm temperature freezing.

Shuttering slightly the blonde got up and let out a low hiss in response, not knowing why he suddenly felt defensive. "I prefer cats anyway!" He shouted at the hound whom in response barks and seemed to smirk even more.

(That dog has more personality than it should.) The blond subtly thought as he offered his hand to Nightborne.

"Let's move. I don't like this staring contest trend."

The man hummed. "I can agree with that," and he got up.

As the two resumed walking once more, Tamure checked his phone, stopping in place as he saw the time. "It's almost five. I can't stay much longer. I still have to go to the library to pick up books." Turning to the man beside him, he walked to Gale, arms relaxed by his side as he planned to explain himself... But as his lips parted, the other waiting with patience for him to continue, a hand caressed his shoulder the boy abruptly turning and backing up against Gale.

Looking back, Leon made eye contact with a sterling-silver eyed male, his long golden locks hanging from his bare shoulders… The guy was shirtless?

"The fuck?" Tamera spat, feeling the man behind himself move him to his side, an arm protectively clasped over his shoulder as the new entree had let out a choppy laugh.

"Interesting greeting. But, he doesn't seem interesting enough to break the rules, Lord Nightborne... You know what happens when you mess with normal people who are not tied to us in some twisted fashion." The golden featured man spoke. His voice was soft, yet deep. Not as alluring at the man beside of Leon, but still sexualized in an odd fashion. Those suffocating blue caught his green and he nearly choked.

"...Ok, weirdo. Thanks for acting like I'm not here." Leon snapped.

This guy first creeps up behind him, then has the nerve to give that weird gaze that made him want to sucker punch him and is now talking about him like some underage kid going into a pedo truck with a stranger. What the hell was wrong with adults? No twenty-year-old or teen acted this fucken weird, yet every adult he met did this Strang role play shit around him. Miller included.

The man ahead never moved his gaze from the blonde kid. Only to the hand on his shoulder if redirected in the least, then back at his eyes.

Grinning wide, odd canines became visible and the man let out another laugh. "He would be safer with me more than you... So why protect him as if I would attack? Not like we are as prone to do those... Things, like your kind."

Leon frowned at the words, now trying to pull away from the others hold as he just came to realize the protective embrace when he was pulled closer.

"Algoma, mind your own business. He is with me as an acquaintance. Why don't you go back to playing pet, and spying on that man from the park?"

The man Gale had called Algoma seemed to think about the words said to him, standing in silence for several moments before glaring at the Amethyst eyed man.

"Sure, I can, but that target is about to be handled. I have a new one. A cute young thing like the boy you have right there. Though. I would say he is more aware of this world."

The words seemed insulting, like a type of way to look down on him. Without thinking it through, Leon pulled out and charged the golden man with rage.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but don't fucken judge me when you have no damn right. I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me." Looking at Gale he scowled. "Enjoy your friends' company. I'm going to handle my shit that actually matters."

Without waiting for another word from either party, Leon began making his way to where he knew his bike would be when he was grabbed and shoved onto the floor, his face pressed against the floor.

A clawed hand pressed against his spine and panic raced throughout his body. He felt a Sharp piercing sensation scratch down the line of skin over the spinal cord and before he could react. The pain was gone.

The pressure above was moved entirely and a new one formed as another gripped him on his arm, yanking him up and into a broad chest as a snare left from behind him. Everything happened quickly and all he knew was that he was attacked and now saved.

Hands clenched at a lavender button-up, his head moving to look up into pissed off violet, the male's gaze not at him, but whatever was behind him.

"Try that again and I promise... You won't see another day." Gale hissed out, the tone condemning all on its own.

Another pissed growl went off behind of Leon, a sort of crack making him jolt and want to turn around when he was pulled closer.

A sizzling sound became present then, and green eyes grow wide. He recognized the sound...

Images formed and filtered, the sound growing with the smell of burnt flesh. His heart began to pick up and everything began to feel worse. His lungs began to constrict and his body felt cold as he began to hyperventilate.

Nightborne felt the trembling, heard the tell-tale signs of what humans would describe as a panic attack... But this was not the same as the normal form of what he had come to see. It was triggered and now seemed to become an attack on the body and mind, something no one can describe as anything else but trauma. Adding that factor and the silver burning his flesh, he had to end this now before the being before him decided to attack.

Glaring at the golden figure ahead, his eyes flashed red as he locked onto large clawed like hands. "This human is tied to priest. He wears silver and other forms of protection... As you can see." Informed the still burning vampire, the wolf seeming to realize as he looked down just now seeing the rows and rows of silver jewelry.

Noticing the werewolf beginning to calm, Gale continued. "The human did me a favor, thus he is in my jurisdiction to handle as I please. I will leave you be and not report this if you in return do the same. A temporary treaty."

Algoma's stood silent, his eyes moving to see the dazed out mortal, noticing the odd pale and absent nature in unusual lime green eyes.

The human was out of this world it seemed, his mind lost. But he knew that was not by him. The guy seemed to react like every other person he tore to shreds when he did what he did. It was not till the vampire grabbed him that he reacted more obviously.

The wolf smiled. "Seems your kind has already left their mark on him," Gale frowned.

"Nothing that I know of. Just leave so I can help the kid already."

The wolf shrugged. Turning his back, the man moved to all fours as his hair reassigned and his body shrunk till the golden dog from the park is visible once more. Crystal blue move to look at the odd pair one more time before saying a taunting. "Might want to free the kid before you finish breaking him," and left.

The vampire waited several moments after the others exit before deciding to finally focus on the mortal, moving the kid and letting him slowly fall to his knees as he followed.

Finally creating the distance to allow his skin freedom from the silvers burning touch, his red swollen flesh finally mending and returned to its calm pale tan.

Looking into the young man's eyes, Gale noticed the off and hollow like nature of his gaze. The boy did not say anything, his lips mouthing a silent "Stay quiet, stay here, don't move." The chant repeated as the teen seemed to get lost in a time that was not here or now.

Gently grasping a narrow chin, Gale let his thumb gently massage the boy's cheeks. If he knew the teens' name, it would help with rerouting him into their world, but to his disappointment, he realized he never got it.

The boy never introduced himself and had found ways to avoid offering his name every occasion. Continuing the soft caresses, he used his second hand to repeat the motion to the blondes left arm. Gradually, Leon began to show signs of reality coming through. Blond lashes blink in rapid succession before those greens begin to grow with life.

Slowly, their attention moved to gaze into bright violet, the boy halting completely as his mouth dropped. Brows furrowed, the hands on Gale's shirt pulled back to shakily grasp at the grass below for support. Dirt filing under his nails.

"What... Happened?" A weak, raspy voice barely murmured out.

Nightborne, simply watching him in response, did not stop his ministration for even a second, just focused on calming the poor teen.

The words the wolf spoke upon parting really hit the vampire hard. He did not look down on humans, nor did he wish to hurt the species. As years went on he cared less about every individual life but that didn't mean he would treat them like cattle, or like toys. Something the other black bloods tended to often do.

Although Gale originally intended on eating the kid before him... His friends were right about the fact that he would not always fall through with it... And as facts began to build the idea of taking an already scarred kids life was not appealing. Not when he knew it was his kind that caused this. The kid responded to the silver burning him was a large hint to that factor, and it became more obvious when he saw that survivors chant. No doubt, that was what was told to the teen right before the events that took place, did.

And that alone, those rules, and words… They are probably the only reason why this boy was here today and wore the multitude of protections he did.

A sigh brought the vampire's attention to now-closed gems. The boy was letting out softer breaths, his heart slowing down. The moment, was odd. The calm mortal he could kill at any moment relaxed within hands that could easily take his life.

Slowly, Gale moved his hand down to a thin throat, using his thumb to force the boys head to fall back; using his magic the immediate moment those eyes opened in bewilderment, he saw them fall in hazy sleep.

Moving, gale lapped his tongue over the revealed flesh and slightly sucks for a more thorough taste. A sound emitted from the mortal and Gale moved the kid to reveal more of his weak, soft skin. It really was just too easy, even with the silver worn.

Releasing a sigh, Nightborne pulled back.

Slowly Gale dismissed his magic watching the boy slowly return once more.

Leon looked at him more clearly now and used his hand to push the others caressing palms away. Picking himself up the teen fully pulled away from the vampire, crossing his arms in a slightly defensive manner.

"What is it you want?" The boy asked with a hint of anxiety, seeming to become more defensive by the minute. "I don't get it. I just gave you back your necklace and kicked your bodyguard in the face."

Gale laughed. "Yes, but you see. The jewelry was something from my parents. Something both me and my sister share. Hers is silver, mine gold. I'm just a clutz and tend to lose items often. So it helped that you just gave it back." He answered in truth.

The boy seemed to halt his retreat then, looking the man up and down before taking a cautious step closer. "Then the trade is done. That guy attacked me and you helped... And you also somehow stopped my. My episode." As the last words left his mouth, green cast themselves down, the boy hugging himself more tightly. "Most prefer to ignore or walk away."

"What?"

The anger and confusion in the voice of the other caused the blonde to flinch, slowly looking up to see that the tone he heard was exactly what was worn by the older males face. The broad vampire looked furious, his hands clenched and jaw tense. Slowly he reached the teen, hovering with his superior hight as he tried to find something inside of those lime-green eyes. Something it seems he failed to see as he became more upset.

"Why would they ignore your pain? Walk away when it is clear you need help? Hell, if they did bother to do what they should you would probably be over this trauma already. Parents should NEVER leave their kid li-"

"They're dead... They didn't choose to leave me or let me see their corpses." Leon cut off.

Amethyst eyes open wide. It took several moments before the man was able to speak, his facial expression one of pity. "You are not... In foster care, are you?"

Tamure shook his head. "No, with my grandmother. She's the only one that will ever be there. And that's fine with me." moving to look at his phone the boy released a sigh. "Speaking of which. I have to be there for her soon. I wish I could say it was a pleasant experience, but honestly, it was not."

Looking back up the boy offered a faint, forced smile. "Thanks for the help, but I think we are done here. You have no argument with this being our last meeting. Do you?"

Nightborne sighed. "And if I do? I don't consider this as a returned favor as this event was due to me in a sense." Gale told the youth.

Looking at the mortal, his hand came up to push back and fix slightly tousled hair. Thinking about everything, he seriously thought about letting the kid go. The wolf was right, he should not mess with this kid.

Yet, he still felt so drawn to him. He wanted to know more about this mortal and to keep him close. It probably had to do with the fact that his scent drove him mad. The smell... It was so enticing and the personality of the owner so intriguing. But also, dangerous.

He was double thinking things. This was not fitted for a noble. Not even one that was born of a human, one whom was from the day he woke a pure breed of the top faction. Both he and his sister were one of the few of the ancient origins. Though, that did not give them leeway when it came to the laws of their own people.

Lord's must be ruthless, they must be strong. The weak were not allowed and the lower beings were their toys and food. If they show weakness or indifference to those rules, they were to face a war within their own rank. Something Gale Nightborne, a black blood by birth, could not allow. He may love war, was considered the embodiment of it, but without his Loyal follower Zelbulon Allcroft. If it was not for him, not for his and his sister choice to turn him. They would be dead. Murdered the day his parents found out what he and his sister really were. What he was.

Clearing all thoughts, a smile graced the man as he looked at what he could only consider as prey. What should only be considered as prey, food.

Yes, he could still respect mortals. Could treat them with respect and seduce them into his lair. Take away their lives in a form of pleasure they will never forget. Pleasure too detracting for them to care about death. This boy before him was just something to kill his boredom. And no one was allowed access to this exclusive pet. No one.

As those eyes seemed to rack all over the boy, Leon grew tense. His breath caught again like when the other man had eyed him, but it was different. Something inside burned and begun to make him boil from within.

Pulling to look away, his heart rate sped up, an odd pull consuming him. Footsteps alerted his ears and he twitched at the sight of feet in front of his own. A shadow was washing over his body and he had no control of himself as the man lowered near his ear.

"Please, call me when you have an idea of what I can do to return the favor. I already gave you my number so use it. I would, love, to hear from you."

Tamure Bit down on his lip, racing to look up at the other. "There is no nee-"

"Call me." The demand came, a hand going under the mortal's chin and tipping him up, those seductive eyes seeming to devour him, the smile making his knees weak.

"Fine," The clipped response came before he slapped Gale's hand off and glared at the somehow in control stranger.

Green eyes narrow as they became calculating. His mind was suddenly clear and thoughts raced with a sort of desperate search.

This man was not normal, the other that was here was off. He had no clue how, but he got himself into something dangerous, and although most would run.

He wanted to learn.

To find out this man's every dirty secret and discover what made him so different. Even If it meant playing doll.

"I will call you, when I feel like it."

The gentleman grew a cocky, shit eating grin. "I hope that means soon."

"Only God can tell," Leon quickly retorted, seeing the man now frown.

He was definitely going for that.

Tamure stopped believing in God years back. How can someone believe in something that was never there? How could he devote his miserable life to someone who never spent a second to do more than condemn his... But even if he did not support the belief. Not like his grandmother. He loved to refer to the man above so to piss others off.

Smile more broad, the thin blonde did a sort of curtsy. "May he bless your day!" He sarcastically said before swiftly turning and jogging away.

Walking meant he could be stopped, running practically begged to be chased, so, he went in between, and he made it.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he reached his bike in under a minute. Throwing one leg over the side, Leon situated himself before strapping his bag more tightly, the carrier of his clothes almost forgotten on his hip.

He had a side strapped bookbag, but when it agitated his shoulders he would manipulate the strap to wound around his waist. It just made it easier to travel, but people looked at him weird for it. Not that he gave a shit.

Pulling his helmet over his head, Tamera pushed his hair back and placed the plastic head protector over his head. Keys inserted the engine went off, the hum of the bike making excitement stir.

This was his prize possession. A self-bought and earned gift.

Legs moving in a readied stand, Leon pulls back both levers as he hovered to the font and took off.

If quick enough, he could get his books, and be home in under an hour. The race begins.


	5. Nightmares

Darkness… Silence. Two things he hated to his very core. The suffering stale air lingering with the scent of death. Small hands reached out for the door before them, wanting so desperately to open the small crack more, to feel the welcoming caresses of light, yet he flinched away.

(Listen to mother... She will come for me when dad and her are done arguing,) but there was no argument. There hasn't been one since he heard the crack and the sharp sound of something exploding.

Looking down the youth started to twiddle his thumbs, repeating the motion as he quoted his mother's words in a mantra. If he said it enough times, he could forget the passage of time and the panic in his body.

Yet, as time kept on passing. It only got worse. His legs grew numb, his body cold. Shivers wracked his entire small frame as a sense of hopelessness consumed him.

Then another gunshot went off... And his father cried for the fifth time that night.

The gurgled chokes echoed, making him feel confused and so very afraid... Yet these sounds kept on repeating, but it's ok. It's just noises, then silence and then noises again. His dad seemed really stressed. He continued to curse and cry ever cycle after the boom!

Leon began a countdown, repeating his mothers chant in his head when, instead of a boom. His father abruptly gasped.

Something slammed in the distances, making Leon jolt: Huddling further in the closet as the sound of rapid footsteps came rushing towards the room he knew both his father and mother lied.

Another gasp and curse was released from the man outside of the closet door when the multitude of footsteps ended up inside of the bedroom. Leon could hear his father say else towards whoever it was that came, something like an explanation, but, before any word could finish, another gun when off... But it sounded very different.

The smell of burnt flesh filled the room before wailing shook the very walls. His father was screaming, in pain… In so much pain.

Whimpering now, Leon covered his mouth and tried to also cover his ears, pushing further against the rough surface behind him when the door was abruptly swung open. Terrified, he screamed. Kicking and fighting to get free from the hands that now grasped at him, forcefully pulling him out.

"Leon!" A woman's voice shouted and immediately, he stopped.

Slowly, bright green turn to look up into deep hazel.

"A-aunty?"

In response, the woman frowned, her eyes beginning to water. "Oh my God... You're still here." Water raced down her cheeks as she pulled him into a deep hug, trying to hide and embrace him within the safety of her chest.

"You should be at grandmas... Your mother said you were safe," she whispered, her hold growing tight, her body shuttering horribly.

"We need to get you out. We need to get out now." Grasping his hand, his aunt tried to rush and pull him towards the doorway out when he pulled away.

Leon, "Wait! Mom, dad!?"

Tuning from his aunt, he faced the direction he knew his parents to be. “Mo-” he froze.

Green eyes split open wide at the sight of his bloodied father.

The man had horrendous fangs, choking on blood as he arched off the floor, blood sizzling and bubbling out of his chest. Dark green, older eyes locked onto the younger more vibrant childs. The man was crying, his face full of pain and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," the man said, grunting in more pain as he arched further before becoming limp.

Lifeless eyes fall on the son, the boy's reflection show inside those hollow, glassy spheres.

Young Tamure felt someone gasp his shoulder when he pulled away again and ran to his father. "No!" Slipping on the pool of blood he fell face first on top of his dad, his hands on his fathers' shirt, grasping at the dirtier cop collar as he tugged continuously.

"Wake up! Wake up! You just got home papa! Y-you, you just got..."

Sight beginning to become obstructed, Leon felt a loud choking sound escape himself this time, his lungs constricting from within. His body convulsed and more sounds escaped until he lowered them to small hiccups. "Daddy?"

More choking sounded off after that, but not his own. A woman’s gasp, the noise taking his attention off his father, and... Onto his mother.

Glassy brown stair at him as the owner's throat pours out thick, crimson blood from a folded and punctured throat. Brown slowly turned red as the women jolted and hacked, her veins racing to the surface as she kept twitching. A long silver scythe is put over her throat and before he could say anything. His mother's head was cut clean off.

Screaming in horror, his hands come up to claw at his face when he felt arms pull him close for a third time, hiding him from their bodies once more.

"How could you do that in front of him!" His aunt yelled as he continued to cry and scream.

An argument was heard and a heartless, "Just erase his memory," filled the air.

Rolling then caught his attention and he looks down to his side where something tapped his foot...

He met with empty brown eyes.

**~~**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Talia jumped up to the sound of her grandsons scream, the sharp sound making her heart pound.

Racing up out of her bed she tumbled as her hip nearly gave way. Taking a second Talia caught her breath before checking the time.

3:23 am.

"Of course it is the time of spirits," she cursed under her breath. Grasping her cane, she hobbled down the hall to her daughter's sons’ room. The door creaked open, Talia looked inside for the teen.

"Leon...?"

Nothing.

Stepping inside Talia searched around the seemingly empty and completely destroyed room. The bed was a mess, sheets sprawled out across the floor. A small desk was tilted, obviously hit off centered the lamp once on top now on the floor.

"Leon?" Talia softly called, a long drawled out silence causing immense fear when a whimper reached her ears.

Looking at the source of the sound, she finally noticed where the bedsheet trail led to… The cracked closet door.

Sighing the elderly woman walked to it and opened it slowly to see inside.

"Leon, baby. Come here." She cooed.

Inside of the now messy closet, a young man was visible inside of the small space, curled up at the far corner as he cried, hands over his ears in a repeated action of what he did in the past.

The same position his aunt had told her he was in and repeated to go in every attack...

Hangers had fallen on top of him, some of the plastic creations broken with clothes scrambled all around. Slowly falling to her knees Talia crouched before her grandson, moving her hand so to caress his cheek in their usual morning greeting. Something solid to root him back here, with her. In the present.

"Leon dear. It was a dream. Just like the rest."

The boy shook his head.

"They... They..." He didn't finish, a more viable cry escaping.

Talia noticed there was different nature in his reaction this time. He heard her and understood what she said? Compared to the other times, this was never an occurrence before!? His eyes seemed to be completely rooted, his breath, though labored, controlled? He was aware... But was still having the attack!? Even his response was different.

Worry filling her, she thought about all the factors as calmly as she was able. Looking at his ankle she took notice of the beads wound around the left foot, it was still there... So why is he acting differently?

Looking back up to his face, her eyes then zone in on his necklace, and she finally noticed the odd glow. Brown eyes grow wide.

(He ran into one? When!)

Panic-stricken, Talia checked his bare arms and legs, looking at his collar then lifting the small tank top to check his abdomen and chest for bites.

Nothing. There was nothing, he was clean... So why did the necklace look active?

(He must have just had a close encounter.) She sighed, meeting with confused green.

"Why are you checking me?" He asked, curling more when he noticed his grandmother tightened her lips. "Always with the secrets."

Abruptly standing up, Leon jumped over the elder woman and out of his room, the sound of running feet only stopping when the slap of tile echoed and a door slammed shut.

(He locked himself up in the bathroom again.) Talia noted.

Sighing, Talia picked her weight up, wandering down the halls near the bathroom door. She looked at the locked entrance and huffed another sigh. "I'm calling your cousin. Don't leave the house today."

No response.

Deep breaths, heavy thoughts, Talia massaged her temples as she made her way down the stairs and approached her home phone.

Picking up the old electronic, she dialed a number she only would when the holidays came close.

The ringing went on for several minutes before cutting off. Not deterred, she dialed again, and then again. Around the fourth time a click happened in a matter of one ring and a tired "yes?" came through.

Feeling relieved Talia released a strangled breath. "Sorry Evan, but Leon had another attack... And it seems he shows hints of running into... One of them."

The line was silent for several moments, the shuffling of fabric and bed sheets the only given response before the young man decided to speak.

"Do you think they triggered his memory of that night? You know he’s too old now for us to use that ‘kind’ of magic, and he has always been surprisingly resistant to our spells. Hell, my mom had to do the spell ten times before it finally stuck, and he still remembers half of it."

Talia hummed her acknowledgment. "I know, but. If he finds out the truth, who knows what he will do. We tried our best to hide him from that beast that took his father. Lied about his name, changed his schools regularly. If he remembers and acts out against us in a fit of rage. If that man finds him... If he takes another baby I, I do-"

"I will handle it, Nana.” Evan cut her off. “I'm in the area anyway. Just got a new partner. The bastard is annoying as fuck but seems capable enough. I will try to find out how much Leon remembers and learn about the vampire he probably ran into. Ok? Now don't cry, Grandma. I will handle it. It's ok, Leon's a smart kid. He is also forgiving, so even if he remembers I'm sure he will talk about it before even thinking about lashing out. Ok?"

Talia inclined her head in the form of a nod, her quivering lips giving a shaky. "Ok,"

The line buzzed a moment longer, "Love you, grandma, see you in the afternoon."

Talia smiled, releasing a pleased hum along with the words- "Love you too Evan,” and “See you soon."

A final beep sounding off, Talia placed the phone down. Turning to the stairs she jumped with a startled shriek when she noticed Leon, the boy weakly leaning on the wall as he watched her.

"I just came down... Was that Evan? He's coming over?" He asked softly, his voice meek. Nothing hinted that he heard anything other than the goodbye, and Talia was grateful for that... But how did he come down so quietly? Maybe her age was finally getting to her.

Moving to her grandson, Talia grabbed his hands. Slowly, he moved his eyes to stare at the small hands reaching for his own, taking a second to respond.

Fingers moving, Leon pressed their palms together in a mirror-like motion before intertwining their fingers. His body was still slouched on the wall, head leaned against his right shoulder and the wall.

Shaking her hand back and forth with his own a couple of times he finally began to smile. "Should we go back to sleep? It's like 4 something right now."

Talia smiled, pulling her hand free to run it up his wrist than his cheeks. "Do you think you can go to sleep again?"

"No."

Her smile more in its loving nature, her palm fully pressed against his rounded youthful face. The boy released a soft sigh before leaning into the touch completely, his eyes shut.

"Come on, let's go watch TV in my room. Like we use to when you were little." His grandmother offered.

Leon snorts. "I still did it around fifteen years old. Not that many years ago... But. I would like that."

The two stood silent after that. Talia took him to her room and turned on the TV. Like he did in the past, the boy cuddled with her, giggling at the movie as the characters would say stupid things or just end up in trouble for their actions. Classic comedy. Every now and then he would seem to drift, tracing his grandmother's hand before holding tightly and looking back up at the movie she put on.

After about an hour, the movie reaching the credits. Talia felt the body beside her grow limp. Looking over she saw the boy's lips parted slightly, soft breaths emitting as content sighs.

Smiling at the peaceful nature she moved him to better lay before fixing her self. "For as long as I can... I will keep you safe." Pulling him closer she tightened her hug around him. "Always."

 

~~

 

Books and papers stood scattered around a Coffee table, the leather couch nearby holding a youth of blond hair as he seemed to study the paper ahead. His brows were furrowed towards the front, the owner seeming to be completely entrapped by the work before him.

When Leon had woke up for a second time that day, he actually felt refreshed and decided to follow through with his original plan to study. He still had plenty of time before having to do tryouts for his job profession but decided to study ahead of time as he was determined to get the top like he was told he had to.

It was around 2 pm, the afternoon still present.

Leon didn't want to admit, but he was not only awake to study… No, he was excited to see his cousin again after so many years. To hide it from his grandmother he tried to stay put, to wholly focus on his work but she saw through him.

The said woman was actually seated near him, watching the TV news with vague interest. Every now and then she would look at his work and scowl, but that was the most of her reactions.

Scribbling a few notes in cursive, just to make it harder for the old woman to read, Leon stopped to take a break. Sitting back he released a long yawn as he stretched his arms up high. He noticed that the woman took that opportunity to peak more thoroughly at his work and he nearly Choked on a laugh as she frowned.

"You already have bad handwriting, why do it in cursive when it looks worse the Egyptian hieroglyphs."

Leon released the held laughed, unable to hold back now that the elderly woman vocalized her complaint. "Would you prefer me to write in those? You forced me to learn to write in all those damn languages anyway, why be mad that I prefer cursive?"

The woman scoffed. "Because out of all of them this one you are the worse at. I can't read a single thing!"

Tamure now leaned to Leer over his legal guardian, smirk wide and playful. "Kinda the point, you're too nosy for your own good Nana"

"Brat," she retorted.

"Love you too," he giggled in response.

A ring echoed in the room and Tamure literally jumped out of his seat and bolted to the door when he heard his Nana burst into laughter. He knew he lost this fight and did not bother to defend himself as his face turned a bright pink. Running a hand through his hair he grabbed the doors handle and twisted it in time with the click of the lock.

Opening the door he was immediately met with a copper-haired man with light brown eyes. His grin spread wide on high cheekbones, his face handsome with slightly rougher features from age compared to Leon’s.

The man before him was about twenty-seven, turning twenty-eight in five or so months. Tamure's cousin, Evan, was a tall man, his height proximity five foot eleven. Almost six foot.

"Heard you running little Leo, that excited?" His cousin choppily said, hiding his laugh when he saw slightly flushed cheeks become brighter.

"I swear I don't need to hear both you and grandma making fun of me. Can you blame me? You never visit anymore." Leon defended, crossing his arms as he looked away from the man.

Evan chuckled more clearly now, his hand coming up to pat the younger boys head. "Yeah, that’s true... Sad to say it's not just me though. My partner is here too."

Leon perked at the news, turning to face his relative more keenly. "Assistant detective or is he the same status?" He asked with a smile, obviously interested in this topic.

Evan nod, walking back to show that the guy was in fact, right behind him.

Leon's smile faded, pupils dilating and before anyone could react, he had already stolen Evan's gun and ran to the blonde he recognized.

Light blues blown wide, the man was about to react when Leon swept his feet down from under him and forced the partner off balance and onto the ground.

The bigger body slammed and before the blonde could recover, his mouth opening to yell, Tamura climbed onto his chest and shoved the pistol he stole from his cousin into the others mouth.

"Why the fuck are you here? You attack me in the forest and are now with my cousin? I swear to God that if he is that supposed next target I will empty this God damn clip through your fucken skull." He hissed.

The golden-haired being seemed to show an expression of disbelief when Leon leaned lowered, his hands just about to squeeze the trigger when the realization hit the larger being. "Test me," Tamure dared the wolf.

A hand touched Leon's shoulder and he brushed it off. "This guy attacked me at the park. His names Algoma right?"

Evan was heard making a short, "yes," as he moved to crouch in front of Leon.

Slowly Evan placed his hand on the gun and convinced the teen to release it. Green eyes flashed to him, the color practically glowing before the boy finally released it and jumped off the other man. Talia just reached the door now and looked at each boy.

"What's going on?"

Just as Evan readied to talk Leon cut him off. "Nothing," smiling falsely he looked at their grandmother and took her hand in his, kissing her cheek before shifting his gaze to the man known as Algoma. "Just 'welcoming’ our guest... Letting him know where he, stands."

The sheer hatred within the teens' gaze was nearly palpable, but it was only directed to the golden-haired man, those illusionary green seeming to give off an energy before it vanished. "It's cold outside today, let's go back in, Nana."

Talia gave him a short nod, looking at her grandson with confusion before looking at the older one. Evan looked just as confused.

Sparing a second on the third party, Talia tugged on Leon’s arm. "Ok, do you think you could make me coffee?"

A scoff was heard. "Orange juice or water. Tea would be best for you."

The elder scoffed back. "I hate tea," she fought, gaining a disapproving frown.

"That's because you never tried it," Leon argued crossing his arms. "I told you to just try what I make. I've been told it's good."

Talia made and annoyed "baaah," as she waved her arm exaggeratedly. "If I wanted to suck a plant I would. Go make yourself your leafy juice."

Frown growing the boy shrugged and walked away.

Now that the kid was away, Evan glared at his partner. "Why the fuck did you attack my cousin? Yeah, he is a weird case even to our own kind, but that gives you no fucken reason to attack him." He demands. Leon was known to become violent on certain occasions, but this form of aggression, to the point that he actually almost pulled a gun trigger. That was new to him.

Turning to the blond, light brown eye narrow." Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Zeke?”

A moment of silence passed before the man smiled wide and laughed loudly. "Long story heh, but I never expected that little tyke to be so quick! He didn't react at all when I attacked but it seems he is more than capable to handle himself... Then again. The vampire he attracted is A noble blood."

Both sets of brown that were watching the wolf split wide with horror.

Talia almost panicked as she ran to the blonde and grabbed his collar. "A noble!? What noble? It wasn't Frederick Buxton, was it? An older vampire of silver hair and red eyes? Please tell me it wasn't."

The man shook his head. "No, I don't know the name of the man, but he held a high power level from what I could tell. Black hair and black eyes." He lied. After all, he made a deal to keep the vampires' secret, and if he did not, and his 'partner' charged the black blood for answers. He would be outed as well.

(It's already hard enough to hide from these humans that I am not their own kind.) Eyes travel to the old woman, smiling as he waited for her to get off. (I hope this old coot is at the end of her days like I heard. I remember the old rumors of her power during her youth. If this retired priestess was still young, she would have let her grandson shoot me... To think that her other is not as attuned. Poor Evan.) He thought, looking at the young dirty blonde haired man and winking. "Care to. Move business inside? We here to make sure your coz is safe and protected right? Lead on."

Evan frowned. "Yeah... Let's get to business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I made it to the fourth chapter lol. I am all set to make more too. Like I feel really excited about this story and continuing it. But I have so many others to handle lol.
> 
> Poor me


	6. Family and Trust

Leon stood stationed at the stove. He heard them all walk in, the steps of three alerting and informing him quickly, that, a certain someone was still allowed inside… Why does another have to be here? An outsider. Why did they all do this why can't Evan be here as just family?

The only reason his cousin and partner were here… Was to speak about his dream and the following panic attack.

The water was starting to boil now.

Shifting his attention from his mind to the steam, Leon quickly shut off the stove and readied to poor the rosemary-honey tea into his cup. He completely forgot to get his grandmother her orange juice. Not that she really wanted it. That was her request for him to excuse himself.

He needed to stop thinking. He needs to calm his nerves. The tea would help, hopefully. He has been here before, dealt with the oddly forced therapy. At first, it was always his aunt. Evan's mother who handled him at these times. Laura Pratt and her partner, an actual therapist would probe his mind and try to find every single detail... Then tell him how his mind was making the illusions up due to the fact that he was too young to deal with such a traumatic event, that his mind broke and made him mad. They never actually called him crazy, but he remembered every time they talked. How in the end. He would forget, and feel hollow for it.

His jaw became taut just at the thoughts and memories, about the multitude of images and the outcome that was sure to soon come. He did not want to go through this again. Not again. Hasn't he been through it enough? Can't the secrets stop? Can’t they tell him why he keeps on seeing that vision, why every time the dreams come back they become more clear, more brutal?

Taking a shaken breath, Leon finally takes the pot off the stove and pours himself his drink, grabbing fresh ginger to drop inside. Ginger tended to help push away nausea... And he was already feeling that to his dismay.

Seats were taken, the slight crunch of a leather couch informing him of that, then idle chatter... And whispers.

Moving from the counter Leon took a sip before reaching the arch. Looking into the small square living room, Tamure took notice of his grandmother, rested against her single-seater, his cousin and "partner" on the three seaters... What was left remaining, was the chair placed right in front of his cousin, the coffee table pushed back to make room… That meant he had to sit there and prepare for the probing.

Unable to move immediately, Tamure watched the world with a certain numbness, holding the cup in hand as he spun it between his palms.

Evan's brown raised up to look into his own, his smile sympathetic as he patted the pulled out chair. A silent whine vibrates within Leon's throat before he moved and sat down. Evan continued the forced smile.

"Hows’ the day been cuz?" The copper-haired male asked, that smile still at work.

Leon watched him for a bit then turned to his cup, swishing the mostly clear green liquid around. "Would be better if this was just a friendly visit," he retorts in a less then joyful manner, his brows furrowing low. "Can't we leave it be?" He implored hopefully.

A loud sigh was heard from Evan and Leon knew the answer but didn't speak again, just took another sip as the warmth of the drink seeped inside.

"I wish we could," his relative spoke softly, his tone honest. "But grandma said you were for the worst this morning... I don't want those nightmares to return to being every day like in the past."

Leon scoffed, casting his gaze towards the door. It was so tempting to just run right now. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" Leon cuts off, moving to glare at his cousin now. "Why can't we, just, for once, leave it be? Why keep probing me for this bullshit when it never made a difference?" He snapped. He hated this, every bit of it. Why can't they treat him normal? They put him in damn Special Ed when in elementary. He had to find a way to get HIMSELF out, and when he did, was still bullied for it.

That's when he became violent.

Everyone blamed it on the fact that he was orphaned or because he was a 'special' case. What bullshit. They made him this way, and although he would never hate them for it. He could never hate them. He still held that slight grudge, and it always seemed to come back full force at these moments. "I'm not talking about it anymore. I'm done."

Evan sighed again. "What do you mean done? You can't just drop this like it doesn't affect your life." Another scoff, but no response and Evan narrowed his gaze. "Leon, I want to help you. The nightmares only stop when you talk about it." Now he earned a snort.

Green eyes look to Evan with a sort of sneer. "When did I ever say they stopped? When have I ever confirmed that?"

the room grew silent. Moving to sit up, Evan showed concern as he eyed his younger relative. "What do you mean? When you reached fourteen you stopped waking up in fear and pain?"

Leon stood silent. Green eyes analyzed the man before them for several moments before his lips parted. "They never stopped... I just learned to get over them. Well, whatever form they were in. Every time they changed... Became more brutal and clear. I got worse. And Every time I let it slipped you guys came here." The boy stopped talking as he looked down at his drink, taking another gulp.

Letting out a low gasp, Leon kept his gaze down, his eyes staring at the floor intensely. "I hate it when you come here to prob me. And I'm done pretending I'm ok with it."

"Leon-"

"No! I'm not talking about it. It's not like you guys will ever give an honest answer so why should I?"

Leon's whole body was tense, his face contorted in pain and fear... And hurt. So much hurt. Evan felt guilt grow as he saw that look, knowing that he was the cause. He wanted to reach out, to try and comfort the younger male. He loved his cousin like a brother. Leon was always like a younger brother to him... But what he was about to do was far worse than just altering memories he could not reach for him to comfort when his cousin still didn’t know what they were about to do. To play as if they are here to help when this does damage as well.

But he can’t alter the memory like he promised anyway… And their grandmother had probably already figured this out.

The funny thing about the altering memory spells was that, you had to know what exactly it was you were looking for, otherwise, you’d risk the chance of whipping their subjects mind clean... And Leon was already strangely resistant to the spell, kept becoming more resilient through age. Evan could not chance it even if he wanted to.

Looking at their grandmother, he asked in a silent stare if he should continue and at least wrap up one of the tasks he was bought for. She gave a firm, but hesitant nod.

Brown eyes move back to the bowed head of the teen he came here to 'Help', "let me check the beads." Evan steadily requested, not showing a hint of the uncertainty and uneasiness he felt for doing this.

Leon seemed to stiffen, letting out a short, "It's pointless since I don't even believe in your god," but listened anyway. Picking up his left leg, he rested the limb on the older males lap, Evan's companion following the movement with his eyes.

The man was surprisingly silent, and Leon was thankful for it. He could not deal with anyone else when he was already as stressed as he was. This always took everything out of him. No matter how quick.

"They seem to still be well taken care of," His cousins' voice broke through his thoughts. "Barely any scratches or fading,"

Brown eyes search for something, several moments of idle observation before a hand had gone up to gently roll the beads. Leon quickly grew tense.

They were just jewelry his cousin placed on him after his aunts broke. It was nothing to be scared of... he told himself, but then again, why did he always feel the need to run? To Rip them off whenever any of them touched it?

Pushing down the anxiety Leon raised his drink to his lips again and pretend to casually sip it. Basking in the scent as he closed his eyes.

Zeke Algoma, the wolf pretending to be a mortal man, had been silent most, if not all of the time he had been here... But that was because he felt, uneasy.

This… This is what they were doing to their own family member? It was barbaric! Those beads were sealers, full of magic that should not be used on anyone. He could see every time the boy took a sip, that it was to calm himself and he felt anger rise as he locked onto the teen's chest.

A soft green glow was seen there, a glow only witches and their familiars could see. As a familiar, Algoma could see the wisp of magic. It was dim when he first saw the kid, brighter the second time. The signs of growing abilities, most likely something inherited from the family lineage.

Human’s, very like all the races, had a magic trail like seers and witches, sorcerers. But their core was not nearly as dark. They held bright pure lights. Talia, she had a soft violet glow, Evan a light blue. Their lights are a lot stronger and more vibrant compared to the kid sitting on the offset chair. Talia’s seemed to be dying out though, slowly fading out… Out it still showed power vs, The kids.

When Zeke Algoma first saw the small the dim green light, he figured the boy was just a very low-level heir, but now he knows why it's so small. They are sealing the boys' abilities away and altering his memories against his will. The fact that this child's energy showed at all proved that he held the potential to be something great. But instead, they are crippling him?

A slight whimper escaped from Leon then and he dropped his cup. Zeke saw the green energy get wrapped in blue and watched as it the stronger light pulled at it, forcing it to diminish.

In an act he would later scold himself as “out of character”, Zeke’s hands shot out and yanked the older of the two boys arms off and away from Leon before it finished. "This is barbaric and Sick!" He hissed watching all pairs of eyes rush to him.

Now that was a really bad choice...

Leon looked at the angered blonde with obvious bafflement. Staring at the obviously enraged stranger, Tamure slowly moved to also glance at his grandmother and cousin. Both looked at the added guest in bewilderment and… Fear?

Pulling his foot away and onto the ground, Leon began to grow a little more apprehensive than before but kept silent as he analyzed the events.

Evan stared at his enraged companion and sighed. Looking to Leon he got up to lightly pat the boys head. "I was just checking the beads. Don't know why he's upset." He said to comfort his confused cousin.

Leon stared at the relative, one he had always felt close to and trusted and offered a nod of acknowledgment.

A complete stranger that attacked him blew up: What does that matter to him? But still. He felt somewhat relieved to have his foot away and near himself again. Looking down he picked up the cup he had dropped at some point and stood up to go get some rags. "I'll clean up my mess..."

Watching the fading figure, Evan waited till he knew his youngest cousin was out of earshot to glare at Algoma. "What, the, fuck? If you had let me finish he would be over the damn pain. Now I have to start over."

"Why the hell do it in the first place? Hell, whatever you guys are protecting him from wouldn’t even stand no chance if he grew up to be half the knight your grandmother over there was. He is an easy target like this and to top it off is forced to go through this shitty experience of being torn and choked from the inside!” Algoma growled back.

Yeah, he messed with the kid in the forest and gave the silent threat to kill him. But that was only to piss off that damn black blood, and although he did not truly care if humans died, or what they even did to each other. He had a set boundary and morals. Creature of the dark arts or not, he knew right and wrong just like any mortal, as if they were the only “Good guys” in this world. How conceded...

This, right here? was too fucked up to let it happen right before his eyes. This was a damn kid who already had shit going on from what he had seen before and the main cause was his own damn family!?

Growling more furiously, Zeke almost felt his own energy slip. "I witnessed my self what his 'attacks' do to him, and you know what? They would probably be better if you didn't fuck up his mind."

Evan Pratt shook his head, obviously disagreeing. "This is the only way to protect him. If anything that tied him to his parents got out, he would be taken, and if he found anything out... There is no doubt he would try to hunt the vampire that did it. And considering the vampire who is after him is a damn noble, I would say this was the best choice… That, and a more personal reason."

Zeke rolled his eyes. "Sure, tell yourself that. But just know, if he decided to slit his wrist. That would be less painful than this."

Evan laughed, the sound dry and unconvinced. "What proof? This is not as bad as you make it. It's only resealing what was already sealed. And by keeping him from remembering what he saw, what a fucken eleven-year-old boy saw. It's for the better. I know my cousin, and although he hates the process, he feels so much better at the end. It's been almost three years since the last attack. He’s getting better, and now that he is older, we don't have to alter his memory anymore. Just convince him it’s a nightmare."

"Then why force him to talk about his dreams if you were never going to alter the memory? Oh, it’s just for him to talk it out right? It was so not for altering the memory?" He snarled, moving so that he hovered the younger mortal, but Evan didn't back down.

"It was still an option... Either way. This is to make him feel better."

"Heh, are you sure he feels better... Or is so fucken numb he can't tell the difference?"

Light brown went wide, the owner completely at a loss for words. Evan looked torn, his expression showing slight pain as he tried to think of an argument against what the spy had said. He never thought about that. His aunt told him to take her spot and made it sound like something worth it... But here another was trying to make him think about it. Really, think about what they have been doing all these years.

Talia released a long sigh, getting up from her spot as she slowly hobbled in front of the Golden-haired male. "We don't understand where his powers come from," she confessed seeing the wolf look with interest.

Looking at the door, she ensured they were still alone when she gazed back into piercing blue. "It's not like ours, and his father showed no signs of that energy. He gets it from his grandfather I believe, but I'm not positive.."

Evan jumped upon hearing that, looking at his Nana with a sort of awe. "You never talk about grandpa. Did he hold abilities too? What kind of Knight was he."

The elderly woman shrugs. "He said he was apart of an old clan, one that lived around the European contents, but he never told me the name or showed me his abilities. He promised one day, but when Samantha became two. He left." Looking at the wolf her smile showed a sort of sorrow.

"We don't know how to teach him his abilities or what kind he has, and you know how dangerous ignorance is... With how unstable his mind is, he might end up killing himself one day without knowing what was happening. We do it to protect him, from himself. Now, if my ex-husband decided to come back, if he is not dead already, I would gladly take the path to teach him. Otherwise. It's a bad choice till he at least reaches an age he can handle it better. An age he is not emotionally compromised by the science of puberty." She said, the end a lighter tone as she tried to make a joke of it.

As all the factors came into play, Zeke inclined in understanding. Head bowed he intertwined his hands as he thought about it. It was a lot to take in... But it was also, too good to be true. He had come here as a spy to target black bloods and certain Knight leaders. Little did he expect to get to meet one of the most powerful lineages... And to find out their dirty secret.

Looking at the door he briefly wondered. What would happen if one of the factions stole that boy? He was still young and considering he is a new element... The witches would love it, and it seemed the vampires already do.

Gale had shown an odd interest in the boy. Something he rarely shows in anyone. Out of all the vampire lords, Gale Nightborne was the most powerful and least predictable. He and his twin always created either peace or chaos. And no matter how many other people of equal power came into the picture and fought to be at the top. If those two choose to do something. Everyone would naturally follow. Even the witches feared them. The seers with no desire to trifle with them, well, all but one. But that Seer was… Not someone anyone would trifle with either. Algoma shivered just at the memory of that man.

Only one priest had ever become a close ally to Gale, and an untouchable, protected by the seer… And now that priest is a powerful black blood who still holds his old miracles magic and an immunity to others. Anyone surrounding the Nightbornes always was a worldly threat.

Algoma remembered how the demonic twins build their accidental empire. How their own numbers and ranks and fright with any faction on their own if they so choose, yet it was not even because they had searched for it!?

Gaze narrowing, Zeke felt a sure smile almost breach his face. If Gale really did get attached to the boy, that meant he must be something very special, and if he was to report this finding. It would be the best of news.

The embodiment of war could possibly be controlled. The kid was clueless, unique, and currently powerless! His own family confused on how to handle him! So confused and scared that they just missed the fact that they just let a werewolf in on their fears.

"So," Algoma began, trying to recall the name the older woman had asked him about. "Frederick Buxton is the one after him? That's one evil bastard." He chuckled out. "But there are much stronger vampires then him. If you were to get him to step out. Just lure him. He would be an easy kill."

Evan huffed, standing up now. "Yeah, say that after you’ve actually faced him. If you can find him. We have been tracking him for years."

Talia, "Yes, I had spent a number of years back in the field chasing after his shadow... But, Leon needed me more... Speaking of which, the dear should be back by now." Tuning, the woman slowly waddled to the kitchen. "Leon, Leon dear! What's taking so long?" No response. Moving further she looked into the empty kitchen. "Leon?"

Evan felt his stomach drop and quickly ran up the stairs, he checked every room then jumped down the entire flight he just ran up. "He's not in his room or the bathroom!"

Talia seemed to become more frightened now, looking down at her watch and then the front door, the key rack showing just one set was missing. "Oh dear..."

**~~**

Leaning against his bike. Leon let his helmet rest against the front as he looked at what he held in his hands. In his right, was a card, his left... His phone. Lightly biting his lips he made up his mind and dialed the number. But did not call.

For several moments he stared at the small button, all he had to do was touch the little glowing symbol, and he would have sealed the deal. A cold wind blew as the sun's warmth seemed to slowly sink away. Flinching as a harsher one waved by his thinly dressed frame he clicked the button and heard the ringing begin.

Jolting, he stared at the phone in disbelief as it rung up the number, and, when it clicked, he wanted to shut and chunk it. But froze.

"Hello?" A deep, sensual voice spoke and he recognized it immediately.

Pulling the phone to his ear he let out a soft breath. "Didn't think you actually gave me your cell number nightingale." He joked, not going for a proper introduction. Not like he had any of the other times. Why now?

The line stood silent for a moment before deep laughter emerged. "Been a while since I heard that name. If I'm to guess correctly. You are the cute park boy, right?"

Leon hummed. "Still nameless to you huh? Would say I was being smart. But now you have my number which is probably worse."

More laughter echoed. "Maybe... I have to admit I almost thought you would never call."

Leon shrugged, looking at his feet as he kicked up some dirt. "Well, you're lucky that I actually felt you were a better option than staying in the middle of nowhere."

"Nowhere? Glad to know I am an option, but why is it you are stranded?" The tone was curious, not really concerned but to an extent, caring.

Leon felt a fraction of his calm slip but pulled it back up. "Not stranded, but not going home anytime soon either. Need a distraction. Mind being that? Think of it as repaying your favor."

A deep hum was heard, the sound kind of musical in a sense. "I won't count it as the favor. But you are welcome to come here and distract yourself. I have to admit being curious about the cause of you reaching out to me. Maybe you can entertain me as well? I am, quite bored. But that is the usual..."

"Sounds like a plan." Tamue quickly responded. This was a hasty decision. Dangerous even. He was about to go into the lion's den, but was it so different from the cage he just left? Either he was torn apart by loved ones or a stranger. The second sounded more appealing. "Just send the address."

Another hum passed and the man was heard shuffling, actual music heard in the background before silence again. "First. How are you dressed? You're going to need to fit in."

Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes. Looking down at himself he logged what he had dressed himself in when he rushed out the door. "Dark black slick jeans... Leather boots and gloves. I have a sleeveless black turtleneck under a stripped off shoulder over shirt. Random ass shit I put on before coming outside. Hope You're not sending an address to a damn fancy restaurant for mafia bosses only cause I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

Laughing filled the speaker of the phone. Leon could feel a smile breach his face.

"Ah, no. Sorry to disappoint, but this is a club, and it sounds as if you will fit in here perfectly," a ding was heard and Leon slightly pulled the phone away to stare at a new message. "That's the address. When you get here. Text me, And tell the Guard up front, Gale invited you. See you then."

Then the line cut off.

Tamure stared at his phone for several moments as he thought about what he was doing. Was this wise?

No.

Should he do it?

No.

Did it even make sense...

No?

So why was he doing this?

He could not even answer that as he mounted his bike and put on his helmet. Looking at the address again he clicked it, activating the JPs as he places the phone in his pocket and activated his Bluetooth headset.

"In half of a mile, turn left!" The JPs woman went off. How he hated her voice... But it was more reliable than a phone holder attached to a motorcycle. This was the only time he ever wished to have a car. The only, time.

Pulling the bikes handles back, he heard the engine roar and prepared to take off. "I'm a damn idiot... But at least it's my own stupid choice."


	7. Vampires Den

"You have arrived at your destination!"

"No fucken duh!" And the damn JP’s was shut off.

Leon relished in the silence that came... For only. one. minute.

Music filtered the night air alongside purple and blue light pollution, all coming from the large rounded building feet ahead.

It was a strange creation of white and blinding neon lights. Pillars in a symmetric lining like that of a Roman temple. Lines of people stood before it, stretching long and wide as a man of dark skin stood stationed in the front.

Like the usual trend he saw when it came to the man he would call Gale Nightbrone, the guard at the front wore a black and white suit with dark shades. His tall muscular build was intimidating in all the ways it should be.

The dark, brown-skinned man was the only person stationed at the entrance, but it seemed he was enough to keep the crowd in their place.

Tamure halted his bike as he took a more thorough look around. Green landscapes stretched across vast lands, a more elegant design to the garden around the large renaissance like structure. It looked like it should hold a classier bunch then who he had seen here... But that was probably during the day.

The further off land held no light on it, so to draw attention it seemed. What the focus was supposed to be on, what was drawing the people's attention, that was the club like music and lights that flashed out alongside the noise pollution of the crowd's excited screams and chatter. The smell of alcohol staling the air.

"Welcome to where all the druggies lie," Leon sarcastically remarked.

Again, the warning signals went off in his head, but he shoved them down. Starting his bike up again, he slowly road off so to park it. Pulling the keys out of the engine once he found a good spot, far away from the rest of the cars near the club, he clenched them in hand. If he was about to walk through a mob, he was not going to be pickpocketed. Not on his first experience in a club.

Hell no.

Fixing his current attire, Tamure made his way to the line. As he took in the full sight of the crowd, he could only grimace. All the guys looked like fuck boys, the girls' sluts. Snobs were seen in the mix but were layered down in a separate line that seemed to move at a quicker pace.

Not wanting to join either faction, Leon reached for his phone to finally text his inviter that he was here.

"Hmm, aren't you that kid I shoved?" Leon heard a deep, bass voice question from behind him.

Moving his gaze from the half-formed text, light green made contact with the burly man he barely remembered from nearly two weeks back, golden eyes visible as they were no longer hidden by dark shades.

Blinking consecutively, Leon wondered if he should offer a response. Negative or positive? As he fully took in the sight of the man, he noticed there was no malice or anger, just a quirked brow and slight frown of bewilderment.

Putting his phone entirely down Tamure offered a shrug. "If that's how you want to remember me, sure." Green eyes move to gaze at the door, then back at the man that had addressed him. "Ended up talking to Gale, he invited me here... Though, I admit I'm not a fan of this type of scene."

Staring into the others odd golden eyes, Tamure got used to its unique color, the hue no longer distracting him. A grin made its way and curved his lips as his mind wandered to something else, remembering a rude comment the burly man had addressed at him upon their first meeting.

"Scared to get pickpocketed. You know?" Leon made the dry sounding joke, bike keys raised with a given shake for clarity.

The man ahead seemed to be thinking, his face blank and mouth shut. Leon was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable now. Putting his hand down he mumbled an "Ok," and tried to walk past the guy when laughter suddenly burst out of the stranger. When he glanced at the widely built man, the bald gent returned the stare and grinned wide.

"You're an interesting kid," he spoke, fully turning to walk by the blonde and throw an arm over his shoulder. It was then Leon realized they were about the same height. How did he miss that the first time!?

He thought the guy was some giant the first time the met.

"So, Nightborne invited you to my club huh? Well sure why not. I'll bring you to him." The Gent told him, Leon briefly remembered the name, Salazar. That's what Gale had called him right?

Leon gradually became a little stiff. "Your club... You own it?"

The man winked at him. "Yeah, I run the joint. It’s an earning and I love it. Surprised Gale would invite you here though. It's a death trap for young cute things." The burly guy continued.

Leon found himself frowning at the word, "Cute". He never tolerated being called that, not even if he was still counted as a kid to most... Or the title, 'A baby,' gods choke the person who called him that.

Salazar, his arm holding him captive, ushered him past the line and through the guard. A few eyes followed but paid no more mind to him then a subtly glance.

As they made their way into the actual place, the music grew lyrics and the lights became hypnotic. Curious and astounded green look high as he softly gasped at the sight.

A deep chuckle was heard and Leon felt himself blush. "Not like I make a habit of coming to these places," he defended, hearing the man chuckle some more.

"Course not. You're just a damn kid. But, what do you think of my baby?" The man questioned.

Both came to a halt and Leon took it as a sign to actually look around. Green eyes moved all around as he took in the sight. Glass stairs and walls spiraled all around, an underground dome being where the people were to drink and dance. Marble flooring was also present in the interior design, the black and white grounds more often then see-through-glass. Poles and long silk fabric was attached to the roof, dancers of both genders dancing elegantly. It was exotic... And hella expensive. Leon looked the part of a punk kid sneaking in more than a guest.

"The place is amazing," he finally responded as he turned to Salazar with a bright, wide grin. "And I sure as hell don't fit in. Gale is a damn liar saying I could blend in."

Boisterous laughter erupted, the bald man patting his back roughly. "Great kid, great!" Golden eyes show pure amusement and pride as he began to lightly bob his head with the music. "Well, I should take you to Gale now huh?"

Leon shrugged. "If you want."

Arm tossed back over his shoulder, the larger brutish looking man began to drag him again, almost reaching a far-off door when someone walking by them, stopped.

Right in front of them, red eyes locked onto Tamure's green and everything grew cold.

The man turned to fully face them, tilting his head curiously. "Those eyes are so, familiar." The man spoke, his red falling to gaze at the Leon's neck, locking onto a silver cross with a smirk. “Hm?”

Salazar's at first loose hold suddenly tightened before pulling Leon back in a protective motion. "Fredrick, back off. Never invited you here in the first place." The man hissed. It held the same hostile nature he had when the man had first addressed Tamure, but it was shifted to this stranger that seemed unable to take his eyes off of Leon.

Actually following the others lead, Leon slightly hid behind the man. He did not like the other at all, and the way those eyes seemed to go through him, an odd fear spiking. He was for once glad to be pushed away from the source of the stare.

Thin ivory hands came up and pushed back curtains of silver locks, the man licking his pink lips as he eyed the young boy. "You look like Lothar Calibri, just far more appealing." The man stated and Leon felt something sharp jab through his head.

That last name sounded so familiar... No, maybe it was just that he heard his father's name? Still, he didn't want to talk to this man any more or see him, feeling more nauseous as the time spanned passed just past a few minutes.

"Not my last name," Leon was able to lash out. "So we are not related."

The gentleman protecting Tamure seemed to notice the tension and fear in the kid behind him, approaching the other with more hostility. "You heard the kid. So move on."

The man sighed, giving a pitiful frown as his hand came to grasp his chin. "Still so mean, oh well. See you, Salazar, tell Gale I said hello." The referred to man scoffed, moving to the side so the other could leave.

Frederick seemed to listen at first, walking by when he paused at Leon. His eyes looked down at the kid and he smiled. Hand coming near Leon’s throat, he stopped just short of touching the necklace.

"Beautiful jewelry. Brings back so many memories... You sure you don't have a relation? Or just the memory of your own lost name? Liam Calibri?" The man whispered, his grin growing as he witnessed green eyes grow wide with horror.

Learning toward the kid, Frederick watched the teen stumble back, his heartbeat heard loud and clear as it sped up. "You grew up so beautifully. It's good they hid you from me... You aged quite well."

"Fuck you!" Tamure hissed, clenching his fist as he glared at this man. Anger swelled and something seemed to build. Something he didn't understand.

A sort of heat began to center at his chest and spread to closed palms. Leon felt something flicker and flinched when his ankle started to burn. Cursing in pain he looked down at his left leg when it continued to increase.

Grimacing, Leon quickly moved to stand beside of the man called Salazar, the man asking a small, "you ok kid?" Leon couldn't lie and shook his head, wincing again as the burning spread up his leg. A soft pained gasp escaped but he bit it down.

Gold-eyes watched him a moment longer before feeding the guy ahead with a final glare, moving back to the kid and pushing him past the door and up the flight of stairs ahead.

The moment they entered a room Leon collapsed and cursed out loud as he moved his legs in front of him, Pulling the pants up from his left and yanked the boots off when he was met with glowing beads.

"W-what the fuck!?" He stuttered out as he saw the pink flesh beneath. Trying to grab it with his hands it shocked him and he shouted in pain, recoiling from the touch. The burns spread up to his shins and continued to burn. Leon did not hear when but another was before him. A man with long black hair and Gale stood beside him.

"What is that Zel?"

The referred to man hissed. "Not that name and it's a fucken sealer. It's lashing out from." Light brown look to Leon, the boy panting from the pain as his body jerked from each nauseating wave. "When is the last time it's been maintained?"

Tamure shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean? It's just damn jewelry," he cursed as he tried to tear it off again, but as the burning passed to his hands he just hissed and scratched it as much as he was able when an electric wave bounced off and made his whole body fall back. Everything became muffled after that, his eyes opened wide as he arched off the floor.

Gale had no idea what was going on, but he was worried and pissed. "Why is the sealer attacking him like that? It's going to fucken kill him." He snapped, his friend shaking his head.

"It's not supposed to do this. But then again most know they are wearing one. This kid might have tried to use his magic and it might have caused this backlash. Whatever magic was pouring out made the chain confused and now it's doing what it thinks it should. Give me a moment and I will get it off."

Salazar leaned down, grabbing one of the kids wrist and holding it down. "I think it had to do with that bastard Fredrick. He said something to the kid and this was the reaction... But Raven, do you think you can still use your old magic? It's been years since you used the magic of a knight?"

Raven gave a quick nod. Summoning a golden white light, Raven put his hands over the rounded beads and begins to crush the energy warping it.

Slowly, the color of the beads lose the dark blue and turn a light green, their magics intertwining. The jewels began to now float and loosen.

Zel flinched as a small amount of the original owners magic hit him, but stood focused. "G, Gale... Tear it off." He commanded of him, the boy staying surprisingly still as he clenched the floor, his teeth grinding against each other as he refused to scream.

Nightborne quickly reached for the magic imbued jews and tore them clean off, chunking them halfway across the room. Leon's body slumped immediately, his eyes shut as he took in desperately needed gulps of air.

Salazar let go of the thin, sweat covered wrist and looked to his two companions. "Damn Gale, you sure as hell know how to pick em," he joked gaining a pissed glare from both Gale and Raven. Putting his hands up he still couldn't help laugh. "Hey it's all good now, he's alive and all?"

Raven hissed. "We just removed a seal when we don't even know why it was there. Nothing is good about this situation!"

"Its shit no matter what," A weak voice interrupted.

All eyes moving to the kid, the blonde pulled himself back up, sitting now as he glared at his burned skin. "They lied to me... All this damn time." He mumbled to himself, his hand coming up to massage the burns. "They... They fucken," Tears began to build as the feeling of betrayal overcame him.

Biting his lower lip, Leon curled away from them all. "A fucken seal... I always wondered why it hurt to wear it... Always," He cut off again.

The three looked to one another. Gale looked completely lost, shrugging when Raven silently asked him for a fill-in, Salazar doing the same.

Sighing, knowing he had to be the adult of the situation, Raven snapped his fingers in front of the boy, green eyes peeking up. "You didn't know? Do you know their reason?" He inquired.

Leon stared at him, then down at his leg and then grabbed his necklace. "They said it was to help me... The bead was something they believed would get me over the trauma of seeing my parents corpse... Just recently I had another dream about it and my cousin came to... Maintain it? But he was cut off."

Looking to Gale, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "That guy we met. Algoma, He's my cousin new partner. He was there... He shoved my cousin's hand off me saying something about it being barbaric." Looking down he massaged his ankle again. "I never believed about this... magic stuff... But if its real. Then my dreams aren't dreams, are they? Am I not crazy? "

Gale let out a growl after that, moving closer to the kid and pulling out the injured leg. "I doubt you're crazy," looking to Raven, he moved his head in a bow. "Can you heal his leg?"

His friend gave a confirming nod. "It's easy to mend it."

Leon watched as the long-haired man moved to him, Gale lifting his leg high as thin pale fingers gently pressed the sacred flesh. A warm light engulfed the flesh and Tamure gasped as he felt the healing caress of the spell. Head tilt, he watched in awe as his skin slowly healed and the pain gradually vanished.

As the process continued, Leon thought more and more over his dreams. Looking up to Gale, Amethyst eyes meet his green. Narrowing his gaze, Tamure reached for Gale, the man flinching when the boy pulled at his cheek revealing a small fang.

Green eyes go wide and he stands there dumbfounded. "Shit..." He cursed gaining a snort from Salazar.

"So the kitten knows about us now haha!"

Raven sighed. "That's not a good thing you oaf."

Leon looked at the two, then back at Gale. "Now I know why you had a fetish for my neck," Salazar choked on laughter again, and Gale stood frozen, his eyes wide as he seemed to be thinking of a response.

Shrugging Leon looked back at the guy healing him, the long-haired vampire almost done. "My dad was turned... My mom was killed by him. It all makes sense now."

Raven hummed, glancing up at the kid. "Does it?"

Leon sighed. "She had a puncture mark in her neck and came back... I saw her look at me before," he paused as he looked down at the remaining burned skin. "Till those guys beheaded her... They killed them. My own family works for the people who killed my parents... But who turned my dad?"

Looking to Salazar he wondered out loud. "Fredrick, he said I had a man name Lothar's eyes. My father's' first name was that, but not the last."

The bald vampire frowned, sighing as he looked away. "It could be kid, but, if what you said is true, then it's most likely they changed your name to hide you... And, I hope to god I'm wrong. But are you related to the case of Samantha and Lothar Calibri?"

Leon tensed. "That's the first name of both my parents... Which means, I am."

Raven cursed and pulled away, grabbing Gale’s arm and pulling him up. "Fuck Gale! We can't be around this damn kid, you know what will happen if it's found out? He was pulled off the map and now is here with us? How bad do you think that sounds?"

"Like nothing. I'm still off the map technically," Leon cut off, he saw the man called Raven glare at him and Leon raised his hand up in defense.. "What does it matter? Not like anyone knows I'm here. Well, that weird-" Pausing, green eyes go wide.

The boy suddenly jumped up and ran to the glass window, looking down. "That guy knew my dad... Why?"

A hand was felt on his shoulder and Leon turned to see Gale. The man watched him carefully, opening his mouth to speak when Leon covered it. "Wait, before you tell me to disappear... What is so bad about me being here?"

Gale watched him for several moments before grinning, hand moving around the boy's neck he suddenly pinned the kid on his back against the glass.

"What's wrong?" The vampire whispered, lowering to the teen's face. "Vampires eat your kind... And it will please us to drink you dry."

"Then why hesitate?" Leon fought back, moving his body so that he revealed his throat. "Go on, kill me. But I'm sure it will not benefit you more than a day."

The hand around his throat tightened, and Leon gasped when the man above lowered to lick across the flesh. Stunned at the odd feeling, his mind vaguely remembered the feel of a cold tongue sliding across.

His body had the sudden urge to fight but he kept his hands down, clawing at the glass when he felt a tooth graze his throat. "You're still hesitating," he whispered out, testing his luck.

Deep laughter fell from the vampire's lips as he began to press both fangs down, then stopped. "You are right... More trouble will happen if I eat you," and Gale pulled back, but his hand stood placed. Looking down at the boys' greens he began to debate things. Salazar was right. He really did know how to pick them. This kid could cause a war.

The family this kid belonged to was a large one, and although few of the branch lived here. The moment his death is found out, all would crawl back here like when Samantha Felix died. And, if they found out it was him, they would all jump at the opportunity. After all, they are all still very mad about what he did at the witch trials.

Grinning widely, Gale released the kid. "I can teach you about this world little-forbidden fruit."

Leon grinned back, standing straight and right in front of the man. "Sounds like a plan... But the names Liam." He used the name he heard. Deciding to try it out.

Gale nodded at him, seeming to not catch his game.

Grasping the kids' chin to force the already focused eyes to fully look into his own, Gale lowered himself to the youngers eye level. "Pleasure, Liam."

Leon felt his spine shutter and his mind twist.

“Pleasures all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was not how I planned it. Originally I had it as Leon would not know anything till like 10 chapter later. But as I continued to write. It took this turn. Hope its still enjoyable guys! And please tell me what you think!


	8. Bad Idea's

Sitting on a two-seater velvet couch, Leon looked around the room he had found himself in. It was late twelve now, and his phone was still on 'don't disturb'. No doubt his grandmother and cousin were worried. Not the third party, but he was kind enough to stop his cousin from doing... That. He would have to thank him later personally.

Lime green adventure a little. Half of the room, the area to the north, was all glass window, all you could see being nothing but the night sky.

After the club, Gale had taken him to his workplace, the office over 10 fights high. It was a wonder why Leon wasn't having a panic attack right about now? Moving on from those thoughts he looked south of the room, the walls their half wood and half wallpaper. On those walls also stood multiple bookshelves on the east, the west, where he currently sat, a mini living room. Fitted with a small couch, coffee table and a little further off, a kitchen and bathroom that was separated by tile floors and a doors.

"Someone could live here... A no life probably," he mumbled hearing a person snort from the distance.

Attention moving back to the north, Leon sees that it was Salazar laughing, the man leaned against a large cherrywood desk that stretched almost all the way across that side of the room like a bed. It was decorated with mounds of paperwork and a computer, a lamp also held on top, seen at the far left corner.

Gale was behind the massive wooden block, looking through some of the work on the desk, his body seated on a royal looking leather chair. Raven was to his right, Salazar the left. Well not Gales left and right, but Leon's as he was the one looking at them. He hated how directions always shifted depending on whose point of view you are to focus on. Why can't people teach kids west north and all that bullshit? Oh, that's right. Then everyone had to hold a goddamn compass.

Shaking his head from the sudden rant, he turned to look at the three again when he noticed the pissed off gaze of the man called Raven. Those light brown, almost amber narrowed then went to Gale. "This is the shittiest idea you have ever had Gale. What the hell were you thinking to bring him here? Just return him. They will lock him down I'm sure." The man expressed.

Gale put down his papers and looked at his companion. His face expression stern and unwavering. "In all seriousness Zel," his face broke into a broad and playful smile. "What are you talking about? How would I know what I'm thinking? I just spit stuff out and then realize one of the many thoughts in my head came out in words." Looking to Leon now, the grin didn't diminish in the least. "Now I have a war trigger in my room."

Salazar was laughing again, the intimidating man proving to be a scarred up teddy bear. Seriously. The guy laughed at everything and seemed to always smile. Not the image Leon first had upon meeting the man. "Raven, Raven. Don't bother finding logic when little Gale was never good with it. Let his little fling happen and calm down."

The man called Raven hissed, crossing his arms as he glared down at the probable leader of the three, even though the man didn't seem to act like one.

As Leon continued to just listen and observed he logged three things. One, the gentleman he had been getting to know was like a playful child with too much power. Two, the said man had attention issues and had actually zoned out several times during the 'important' conversations. And last, the actual brains in the group was sadly the guy called two names. Zel or Raven. Either way, there were two kids in the room one adult and Leon had to wonder what faction he would fit in because, sadly, even with his fickle nature. Even Leon was more responsible than Gale and his hippy friend Salsa. And yes, he is now calling Salazar Salsa. The Mexican Vampire.

"You guys are aware I am still here right?" He finally asked, watching the group look at him. When they stood silent, he sighed and got up, turning off the 'Don't Disturb' and then his phone blew up.

Leon jumped, dropping his phone as all sorts of sounds went off. "God damn! They're on some type of drugs!" He shouted.

Hearing the sounds finally go off, Leon reached down and picked his phone up, then sighed. "Looks likes your smart friend is right. They probably will lock me down when I return. 92 miss calls and I'm not even going into details about the spam messages."

When Leon looked back, a slightly smug look was worn by the vampire called Raven, the guy looking down at Gale with unusual cheekiness. "Oh, the kids smart enough to figure out whose stupid here?" He made fun of the darker featured vampire.

Amethyst eyes rolled. "Get over yourself."

Getting up Gale walked towards the blonde kid. Leon watched each elegant step until the man reached him. Nightborne bowing his head to look also at his phone and he chuckled. "You were not joking."

Staring into the man's brilliant eyes a moment more, Leon hesitated in his shrug then looked back down. The ringer started to go off again and he groaned. "Make it 93 calls!" He announced before putting his finger on the vampire's lips to quite his comment and answered his phone.

"To busy getting eaten right now. You know, the night air is capable of killing me."

"Where the hell are you! I have been worried sick and you-" Leon muted the phone and took it from his ear, whining his head fell back.

"Why... Why are aged women so high strung?" Unmuting the phone he put it back to his ear, catching more rants when he growled. "I didn't uphold your coffee so you can have a damn heart attack just from me walking out the damn door. I'm not some tiny ten-year-old boy who can end up in a damn pedo truck. You seem to forget I have a gun license and can actually fight in self-defense. Remember? You put me in those damn classes."

The line went silent. "Where are you?"

"Not answering," he replied tersely.

The line stood silent for several moments, Leon scowling as he knew what it meant. His grandmother was stubborn and would fight him for this answer. Becoming defensive, even though she could not see him, he learned to his right hip, his frown more prominent. "I. Am. NOT. Telling you."

More silence. Leon was starting to become suspicious when he remembered, "I will hang up right now if you are tracking my phone. Five, four, three!"

"Fine!"

"I don't believe you, about to han-"

"I promise."

Now it was Leon's turn to become quiet. Tapping his foot irritably he debated if this was her honest promise or a lie. But he wanted to believe her. "Is Evan still there?"

He heard a slight hum of acknowledgment.

Thinking about his words carefully, he parted his lips. Then stopped. Biting on his lower lip again he truly thought about what he was about to say, scared about the outcome, but he needed answers. Needed his family to come clean.

Releasing a held breath he sighed. "His seal almost killed me." The line drew silent, and Leon felt something cold shudder down his spine but continued. "I know, Everything. I remember everything and that stupid seal? That thing you lied to me about all this time nearly burned me alive. All because you thought it was wise to treat me like a damn dress up doll."

"We nev-"

"Really?" He snapped. "You all, all... Erased my memory, changed my name. Controlled what the schools did to me, how they treated me. Tried to form me into something you wanted. You put sealers and walls and hid behind lies. Do you know how it feels to find this out on my own? To have trusted you guys with everything. Just to find out you viewed me as some experiment?"

The words were profound, dark, yet emotions came out of him, his expression blank.

In order to say these things. Leon had to do the one thing he was good at. Shutting down. Choking all overwhelming emotions down and suffocating himself. Nothing he was not used to. Faking a smile became so easy when he was too numb to care.

"Leon, you are emotional, you don't know what you're saying. I'm worried, please, come home."

"Why?" He asked, feeling himself tear more as the lies continued. "I would rather sleep on the streets then return if all you are ever going to do is lie to me. Hell, maybe I will end up just like dad. Get turned and then killed by aunty. Oh wait, she's retired. So then Evan will have to chop my head off like moms was, right? Like the daughter you allow your own kind to kill."

Leon felt the man beside him flinch and when he looked back, the way amethyst eyes stared at him disbelief, he knew his grandmother probably wore the same expression.

Sighing, Leon realized he took it too far and shut his eyes tight. This was the one flaw of trying to shut down. You forget about how heartless you can sound to the people you care about. How much you can hurt them. "Ju-" His voice cracked. "Be honest... Tell me the truth, don't lock me up. I can't take any more of this bullshit Nana."

The shaking exhale on the other side alerted him of what he did. She was crying, He didn't want that. Clenching the phone in hand he wanted to throw it. To hit himself but he stood still. Waiting for the other side to speak.

"I'm not even asking you to tell me who turned dad, I'm not asking about those damn priest... I just don't want to be controlled and blinded. I don't want those painful seals, the nauseating memory alterations. Please. Give me a reason to trust you all again and come home."

Another shaky more audible cry. "Leon, you were not allowed to remember. And you can't be without a sealer. You nor we know what kind of powers you hold. Constructive, deconstructive, destructive... A healer, killer, a bomb. If you lose control how can we protect you?"

"Learn with me? Are you saying that there was never ignorance? That everyone knew right off that bat how to do things? Is it so wrong?"

"Leon, I love you. But you are not capable of that. You always lash out, always lose control."

"Then you don't trust me?" He cut her off. Squeezing the phone he felt hot tears finally streak down, unable to keep from falling apart anymore. "You'd rather, have me in pain all the time? Have me feel like a damn hollow doll than to just try to teach me. Not even ready to at least give it a chance before you quit on me?"

Several mumbled no's resounded from the other side, a sort of cooing escaping from his grandmother to calm him down. "Baby, I'm not saying that. Please, Leon, this is not a conversation to have over the phone. Please come home."

A low hiss escaped the blonde and felt the phone in hand begin to give way. Something warm was stretching from his chest and it felt overwhelming.

Closing his eyes he took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm himself.

A hand made its way to his shoulder and began to massage the spot, his concentration snared. Body giving a final shutter, he felt the warmth seep back inside, a long-lasting exhale leaving before he relaxed his hold on the phone. "If I returned. What is waiting for me?"

"Your family."

"No," he softly spoke. "More torture as you do what I already suffered through. Multiple people probing and rearranging my mind and more seals. If you want to talk to me, Meet me at the public park. I won't step foot in that house when every time I feed your trust. You abuse it... Just know that I'm safe or as safe as I can be considering my own family almost killed me with their own magic just an hour ago." Then he hung up.

The silence that filled the room was, insufferable. These people he barely knew, knew EVERYTHING about him. And they were not actual people. Vampires. Creatures that eat his kind.

"Raven's right. I am too much trouble for you guys. Too much trouble for everyone it seems." Leon mumbled the end, the tears stinging as he felt the hollow emotions of frivolousness.

Gale sighed. "That definitely is, a lot of... Many things. But they do care. Their actions are just poorly chosen."

Leon shrugged, the feeling of the hand still on his should somewhat more compelling as time went on. The soft dip of fingers against the strained portion of his body the only reason he did not just collapse and fall apart.

"I should go. I think I put enough burdens on you three. I'm sure when you were playing with me this was not what you planned." Smiling at the man Tamure forced a light laugh. "Probably just planned to eat me and be done with it right?"

Gale sighed. "More like a cat playing with its food... But I was never sure about eating you," Nightborne then smiled back, his more real with a handsome twist to it. "And, though taking a bite still sounds wonderful, I don't like hurting humans and taking your life is not very appealing when I can relate to what you are going through. Raven should know."

Blonde lashes blinked over baffled green, the owner's lips slightly parted when he looked down at the long-haired man still near the desk. He offered a small nod to confirm the statement and Leon briefly looked to Salazar, his jaw taut.

More in tune with his surroundings. Tamure finally noticed the state of the room. The aura was dark, thick with dismay.

Staring back at Gale, Leon felt an odd grin twitch his lip then burst into laughter.

"Holy hell!" He continued to laugh as the man ahead backed up. "I just made a bunch of human drinkers get depressed over their fruit punch!?"

A snort was heard, and Leon looked up to see Salazar, amusement hidden within his golden hues, a soft grin showing that he got affected by his words.

Smiling more widely, Leon rolled his shoulders, feeling light once again. "Ok, this dreary stuff can be put on hold. Looking up into conflicted amethyst he waved his hand. "Thanks, Gale."

Slowly the man showed recognition, his face softening as he eyed the boy. "You're a cute kid." The vampire vocalized, his mind seeming to scramble a bit more.

Leon didn't pay much mind to the words. A lot of Vampires have been calling him cute it seemed, Gale, Salazar, and that... Man from the club. He shuttered thinking about that one.

Shaking his head he shrugged and crossed his arms. "Anyway. What do we do? I'm kinda at your mercy."

"Let's adopt the kitten Gale! Having a cute ruffled up pet human sounds fun."

Raven growled, throwing a desk pen at the man. "No time for the fucken jokes Salazar!"

Leon laughed at the two. "I know Grandma will cave sooner or later. Even if she is stubborn. She will want me home sooner or later. But for now," He looked to Gale who was seriously contemplating something. "Um, should we just go on with the promise to teach me about this world? I still have to do other things too so I can become a police officer."

Gale took a second, then choked. "Wait, what?"

The panic in those brilliant amethysts made Leon furrow his brows. "Don't tell me... Please don't say that's a vampire den."

Gale sighed and shook his head. "No, it's mixed. But that's where Fredrick does his shopping for human slaves. I would not suggest that path. It's why you're mother retired... Your father didn't know and that's what led to his predicament."

Leon scooted closer. "Buts it's mixed. Which means, if I can defend myself, I can still become one and help people? They still do good and I'm sure If I talk to Miller about everything, I can probably get straighter, more honest answers."

Nightborne stares long and hard at the boy beneath. Bright green look up with slight hope through thick blonde lashes, the boys pouted lips ready to give another counter-argument the moment Gale responded.

Grabbing rounded cheeks he gave the rounded face a light squeeze as he pulled the boy to his tiptoes, feeling the small kid squirm and try to whine at him. He was really cute...

"Miller is a vampire," Gale answered, seeing the boy try to speak when he squeezed the puffed cheeks again gaining a growl and half attempted kick. Leon pinched the back of his hand in his small attempts.

Chuckling Gale wondered why it was so much fun messing with this kid. "Fine," he caved, dropping Liam's face, the boy immediately rubbing his cheeks, feeding him a pissy glare.

Turning his back, Nightborne moved to sit back at his desk, pointing his hand at the many books on the shelves. "Read to your heart's content. They hold all sorts of history and lessons. If you grow tired you can nap on the couch. I will temporarily adopt you stray dog."

"Gale, he is obviously a kitten. Dogs don't bite and scratch and this kid's always ready for a fight," Salazar continued his joke, giving Leon an entertained gaze. "Ain't that right kitten?" He teased, purposefully trying to piss the blonde teen off who already begun to look through the bookshelves.

Leon pulled out an old leather cover skimming through it before closing it. A Cheshire grin was worn, brows low and playful. "Sure Salsa. And you're a Mexican Vampire."

The golden-eyed man's jaw dropped and now Gale was laughing, Raven snickered as well.

Raven, showing a rather playful nature as well now, looked to Leon with the intent to embarrass Salazar some more. "So, what is the complete title you came up with Liam?"

The blond flinched upon hearing the use of his real name, nearly forgetting he told them to call him that. Mildly staring at the long-haired black blood, he had to take a few more seconds then necessary to respond.

"Oh," looking back at the book his shoulders rise and fall. "Salsa the Mexican Vampire," smiling he peeked to Gale. "You approve?"

Gale, "It's too perfect for me not to." He commented back to the teen, looking at Salazar with a leering grin. "Isn't it Salsa?"

The said vampire grumbled a, "fuck ya," and "I'm going back to my club. Later kid."

Raven and Gale loudly laughed until the door slammed shut, only then did it begin to quiet down.

Raven leaned his hip against the cherrywood desk, releasing a pleased sigh before he tapped the larger vampires shoulder. "Take care of him, and please. Don't. Start. A.War. If I come back and everything's gone to shit I'm finishing the job my father failed to do."

Gale grunted a laugh, moving to roll his pen idly. "Don't' worry Zel, I won't kill him or get him killed."

"I feel so safe now," Leon added watching both grin to hold back their amused sounds.

The three had stood complacent for a solid minute or so before Raven finally pulled away, passing the seated mortal and took notice of they boys choice in books. He chose to read an encrypted codex in greek of all things.

Noticing now, how green eyes seemed absorbed, the boys' lips moving to silently mumble calculated notes, Raven chuckled in disbelief.

(Seem's this kid knows how to concentrate. Maybe he can help Gale with that problem?) He chuckled to himself, moving closer to the seemingly absorbed kid to ruffle his hair. "Don't be more trouble then you already are."

The blonde glared at him. "No promises there."

The line was so similar, it made his smile become sorrowful. "Such a strong spirit," Zel whispered, watching green eyes turn bewildered. "Hope you learn how to survive this cold, cold world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots, and lots, of talking. And all the vampires are squishy teddybears lmao
> 
> Not for long though guys. They are Pg, for the kid but some stuffs bound to happen.


	9. How to Handle A Child?

Gale was done, he spent hours on end trying to do the single job he had to... But the sweet scent in the air and the sound of soft breaths made his attention stray on the very thing he should not be focused on.

Growling, the vampire sat back and looked at the sleeping human on his couch. The lithe blonde was culled up so tight he almost fit on just a single cushion. Gale could never fit on his couch in such a manner, and definitely could never ever sleep on it.

Getting tired of staring at the kid, the dark-haired man moved to stand in front him, arms crossed as he was lost in reactive thoughts.

Beautiful green eyes were shut behind lashes of sun-bright blonde, a small shadow beneath them, petting rounded cheeks slightly pink from the flush of life. The boy held a healthy tan, his skin glowing with a natural grace. This kid stood out before... But, now that the seal neither of them knew about was removed, his features began to become, emphasized. Already consuming green shined like a forest covered in golden light. The energy that came from him nearly consuming the entire room, overflowing now that the seal, the plug, was released. He really was such an interesting case. So unnatural.

The sunlight began to flicker from the window and inside the room, creating a heavenly glow, Snaring the vampire's attention for only a moment when a soft sound emitted from the curled form below.

Looking back at the kid, the golden light slowly crawling up his frame. Already soft features laxed further, green now fluttering open to meet his amethyst, his innocent, childlike eyes glazed with sleep. Leon unfurrowed himself from the couch corner and covered the entire object as he arched his back off the couch, stretching, no doubt, sore muscles. A small pitchy yawn escaped and the boy sat up, stretching his right arm high above his head, palm open, his left gripped at his rights elbow and pulled it taut.

"Done with your staring yet?" The boy groggily asked. Gale chuckled.

"And if I'm not?"

Leon paused. Eyes blankly look at the ground as the teen seemed to contemplate things, his arms relaxed by his sides now.

Seeming done, bright eyes move to unnatural violet, a smile slowly forming on the youth's face. "Is that flirting? Trying to actually gain the title sugar daddy? Thought we already talked about this?" The boy joked, leaning forward as he looked up at the taller man an open mouth grin now seen.

Tilting his head, Gale ran his hand through soft blond strands. "Hm, as I recall. A sugar daddy gains sex while you gain money. That's not our arrangement, now... Is it?" He asked, giving off a seductive purr. The boys face dropped to one of shock. The flush delayed, but came, nonetheless.

Pulling back Leon pressed against the couch’s back, starting to pout. "Don't flip things on me.”

Nightborne shrugged. "Don't like people playing with your jokes?"

"Not when it actually involves a bad mental image. I would not sleep with you, even if you are admittedly hot." Leon scoffed.

"So I'm hot? Good to know." Gale cooly exchanged with a coy, playful grin.

Leon seemed to notice the change in tone and kept his view downcasted, his body language showing a more apprehensive stance to it all.

"You must be daft." The boy murmured as he pressed his legs tight against each other, looking very defensive and uncomfortable... Then suddenly relaxed.

Watching the kid, Gale witnessed that mischievous grin of the teens grow back in place, the blonde jumping up to suddenly face him. "Moving on and to a more important topic, what time is it?"

The questioned man shrugged, letting the previous topic slide as he looked at his cell. "Late four am. Almost five."

Leon released a slight whine. "Fuck... Do you guys ever get tired?" He asked, another yawn coming as he covered his mouth to muffle his slight squeak.

Gale watched the teen slowly sit back down on the couch, grabbing the massive amount of books and notes from on the table and sliding them closer to the edge.

Looking down himself at the work, Gale came to the realization that the kid had roughly translated and summarized about four books. The teen only slept about an hour ago, but to think he got that much work done and only sidetracked for sleep. The damn kid was already trying to work some more now.

Gale, "we don't need much sleep... And what are you doing?"

Leon shrugged, moving the borrowed pen to chew it between his teeth. "More studying. Not like I can sleep on your shitty ass couch or eat... Or anything else? And if I turn my phone on again it will never shut the hell up."

Gale furrowed his brows. "But you are actually able to stay on one task? Will your brain allow it? How is that possible? I will never understand you, mortals."

Tamera rolled his eyes. "Not all humans can do it. It depends on your brain. Everyone's is different. Even you should know that." Moving to the edge of the couch again, Leon studied the man ahead. "Can vampires have things like Ocd, Adhd, and all of that too? I don't have any of it, but I had a teacher insult me saying I should be diagnosed with O.d.d. Bastard of a teacher. Felt glad when he lost his job."

"Hm?" Gale hummed, moving so to sit beside the young teen, crossing his legs as he debated over things. "The brain is the same for all forms of life. Salazar has nothing as I know, Raven a slight case of OCD, but it's nothing major or to be diagnosed with. He simply is a perfectionist like my twin. As for me. Seems you might have pieced that together yourself." He conversated.

Lilac watched the blonde and moved in to close the book the kid was preparing to read. "And my problem currently wants to mess with you. So, entertain me, boy."

A scoff was heard coming from the mortal teen, green eyes glaring at the hand that roughly trapped the book, then towards the owners' eyes to glare at him.

Slowly, Leon fully turned to face the man crossing his arms as he frowned. "Yeah, I think I have a good idea what your ass has. You kept on fidgeting the entire time I was studying, whether it was twirling your pencil or tapping your foot." The blonde snapped at Gale, brows furrowing further as the man's arrogant smile grew.

"Since it seems I'm dealing with a two-year-old in a century's year old man's body, tell me.” Tamura hissed in annoyance, seeing that smirk begin to shrink as a sort of satisfaction grew. “What do I do to get you bored and turn your hyperactivity button off? I prefer to be learning. Not playing nanny."

Anger finally flashed within those vibrant eyes, and before Leon knew it, he was pulled and pinned against the couch base.

"Two-year-old? Keep acting like that and I will choose an adult method of turning “off” that button," without waiting for a response, lowering his hands, Nightborne gripped at Leon’s thighs and pulled them apart. Slipping right in between them.

"Want me to act like a man? I can do that." He spoke huskily, using his powers to release a sort of pheromone, causing the boy beneath shiver.

Breath stuttering, Tamura raised his Hands to try and push the broad male off when both wrists were grasped and pinned over his head against the couch armrest.

Jolting, a startled yelp sounded off from Leon as the man lowered near his face. Large hands either at his wrist or, roughly caressing the inward curve of his thigh, the blonde squirmed at the off settling haze and heat. "O-ok, Ok! I'm sorry! Sorry! Stop!!!"

Tamure, tried to curl away, squirming even more. "I apologized stop! Ok, ok, What do you want to do? Your bored right? What did you want to do?"

Gale grinned. "If I said you?"

Leon’s face expression became furious. "I apologized already! Quit with the fucken joke!!!"

"Is it?" Gale taunted coolly, sliding his hand up even further.

"I'm about to Choke you with my Goddamn necklace!" Leon snapped at him, growling as he bucked and jolted to escape.

Gale chuckled at the feeble attempt, already loosening his hold, boredom finally cured. This boy really was just to fun to play with, but he took it far enough. For now.

Letting the teen go, Gale warped to the other end of the table, side glancing the panting ruffled up teen from his safe distance. "Poor thing. Be careful or you will have high blood pressure at age twenty."

Leon snarled at him, "thanks for the advice, Sherlock."

"Hm, you never know when to shut those lips of yours, do you? Should I find a better reason to keep them pouted open like that?” Gale threatened. The kid shut up immediately.

Leon didn't know what to do or say, but a small number of prison jokes made it to his mind after the man suggested him doing something else with his mouth, and he did not want to find out what.

Definitely not.

Looking around, Leon tried to strategize how he would be able to shift the conversation when he remembered, he did not need effort, just something detracting enough to make this scramble brained man forget his current mindset.

"What's Gaia's children?"

And the reaction was immediate.

Gale's eyes seemed to flicker for a moment, the violet pools disrupted waves that only settled after looking down and finally taking notice of the first book Leon had grabbed.

How did he not notice the kid pick up that old leather like Bible? Out of all the books he could have picked, English being the easiest choice… Of course, the kid grabbed the most aged, worse written, and un-legable book.

"How far did you get? That book is in Greek."

Conversation successfully shifted. Leon grinned at how easy it was to detract the man. "I only got bits and pieces and kinda skimmed through it with notes. Like I did the rest of the books. I didn't really read them word for word.”

“My grandma worked for the government, and in that field, you need to know multiple languages. She taught the writing portion to me so she could practice and so I could read some of her out of country books and tried to teach languages, but only got to the basics with me... I can't carry a conversation but I can at least get a general idea of what people are saying."

Gale gave a small nod, moving back to sit beside the kid and pulled the leather work toward himself. "The writer of this book was actually one of these. Children. A grown man. He had brilliant platinum blonde hair and fair features rivaling both genders. He held rich brown eyes that held green specks of life. Like nature itself, but he had sloppy writing and tended to get off track a lot of times. He and I were acquainted well and I requested this book so that I could try to track down others of his race. Though, I never found more than him... He was a man whore." The man suddenly added at the end, brows scrunched low.

Leon laughed at the sudden switch and felt compelled to learn more. "Like he slept around? I'm sure you vampires play around all the time, And humans are all over the place as well. Can't defend myself from that scale either. I was pretty stupid in high school."

A small, acknowledging grunt left the broad man as he flipped through the pages of the book. "Teens always sleep around, and I am not referring to that. I mean that he got multiple women pregnant at a time, trying to see if any could birth him a son or daughter with the ability to inherit the same blessings." Stopping for a moment the man angled his head as he thought more about it. " None of them gave an heir… So he left them. I once tried to convince him to conceive a child himself, as, the kid usually takes off of the mother bu-"

"Whoa what!? You said he was a guy? Or was he a hermaphrodite? No, wait? But even they would have a hard time-" Leon looked to be having a hard time of fathoming this fact, his nose scrunching up high in his visible confusion. Gale laughed at him.

"Yes, well, that's what makes their species unique. That and how they affect the world. They bring life and healing. The plants and anyone around them always affected by them. Thus the name Gaia's children. I forgot the original name. Not many people remember them as they began to die off centuries before even me.”

“When they get tainted. They kill off everything around them as well as themselves. Self-destructive I heard. I never witnessed it myself, but you can feel the lingering dismay when you visit places life can never form again. Like the deserts."

The wide amazed look Gale got was a cute sight. Those childlike eyes full of so much wonder.

"But yes, they can bear children no matter the gender. They carry that ability to carry life... But, this man refused to use it." Turning from the kid to again laze at the book Gale wondered out loud. "But that was years back... I wonder if he ever got over it and crossed the line... Or died alone."

The vampire began to zone out after that, sinking further into his chair. Gale truly wondered what had happened to his friend. Their parting wasn't very civil, in fact, they left off at a very heated and hateful argument.

(Should I ask Zel to make a request to Eswrick Ivenorim?)

"Has any new deserts or natural catastrophes like those created by his kind happened recently?"

The question drew his attention. Sitting up, Gale looked to the curious green. "They tend to have a massive radius and strip life completely... I have not seen any new events like the past tragedies that he had told me about. No place has become baren that I know of-"

"Then he is alive."

Startled, Gale had swerved to face the kid, jaw dropped as he tried to comprehend the simple logic.

Leon gave off a small laugh, shrugging as he stood up and grabbed a few of the stray books and walked towards the shelves, placing each novel back in their designated spots. "You said no new disasters occurred, and nothing has caught your interest. Isn't that enough of an answer?"

"What if he was killed?"

"Can they die by normal means? Can you?"

"I can, maybe... as for him. I don't know if I'm to be honest."

"And no natural disasters occurred?" The blonde antagonized, a cocky smile worn as he finished putting up the last book.

"No..."

The boy looked to become even more cheeky than before. That smile of his cute, yet annoying. "So, then I think I am right?"

Nightborne didn't respond. The man oddly quiet.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Leon still had his fingers over the last novel he had put up. Slowly sliding the single digit on it down, he readied to turn around when startled by a hand pressing just over his right shoulder.

Head tilt toward the open palm, he silently stared at it then finished turning to face the man.

Gale wasn't even looking at him... Following his line of sight, Leon noticed another brown leather bound book that the hand he had stared at earlier was reaching for.

(Of course his mind was concentrated fucken elsewhere. I got scared for nothing,) he thought to himself, sighing at his silly reaction when a cold hand brushed his neck.

Squeaking at the sudden touch, the blonde hit his head against the wooden shelf, every book jolting.

"You are so high strung," Gale laughed at him. "You have no need to be so wary of me."

(Like hell!) Leon thought, grinding his teeth together as he slipped out from under the arch the other had created and back to the couch where he simply stood by it.

Sitting down was getting too comfortable, but being next to the other would give him a heart attack... This whole staying with this stranger was beginning to lose its charm. He knew nothing of this man. He got way too comfortable earlier until he reminded himself.

This man is a stranger.

He isn't blood, not human. He has no connection or anything. Nothing. But someone, family, people who were his everything had betrayed him worse than any stranger could. If they are capable of stabbing him in the back, then he should be ready for when this man would do the same. No matter if right now he seemed to be on his side.

Releasing an even heavier sigh, Tamure felt the air grow heavy. Eyes drift to his abandoned phone. It was on airplane mode. He should turn it back on and check on everyone. His grandmother. He was sure he made her cry... Sure that he made her worried sick and beyond frightened. The woman's health was already so bad and Leon knew he needed to make it up to her. If she were to die today-

Clutching himself, hands clawed at his upper arms. Tamure hastily shook his head. She would be ok for a good couple of years. His cousin was with her right now, he would make sure she was alright... Right?

Biting his lip, nibbling on the soon to be skinned part of his mouth, he ripped at the chapped portion and begun to claw at his arms again as just staring at the phone increased his growing anxiety.

"Try calling her,"

That voice nearly made him have a heart attack. Green eyes raced to see Amethyst, the owner right beside him. His eyes were observant, conveying nothing of what the man felt. But Leon knew he himself conveyed everything.

To be an open book when the other was closed. It felt wrong and made him feel so vulnerable, weak.

Why can't he just shut it all down? Off?

Gale seemed to notice his growing distress and smiled softly towards him. It was probably an ability most vampires shared. Something they use to find out who is prey and who is not. Animal Instinct.

Hand passing him, another had pulled at his chin to force his lips free from his teeth, the other placing the very phone previously on the table in his hand.

"If you want to, just do it. Best to regret doing something than to regret not doing anything when you had the chance."

Word of wisdom... and experience.

Clutching his phone, Leon pulled it toward himself and turned the plane mode off.

The damn thing blew up again! But he should not be so surprised. The end of their conversation was not on the best of terms.

Staring at every notification, Leon was unsure of how to feel. Massive text, calls, voicemail... He didn't need to listen to any of those audio messages. He knew she was bound to be crying and falling apart. He only managed not to do the same as her by detracting himself... But detractions could only last for so long before everything came crashing down.

(6:37... Did we really talk for an hour and a half?)

"What if she's not awake..?" He asked guiltily, staling.

"You know she is.” The cool voice spoke, “I don't think any loved one could sleep while waiting to know if the other is safe."

The blonde grimaced.

Releasing a long, heavy, sigh. Tamure moved to his recent calls. Clicking the name, he chooses the house phone. His grandmother tended to use it far more often than her own cell. Something everyone forgot she had because she never answered it.

It rang once, twice, three times and more. Then the line cut off.

No answer.

Releasing a sound in the mix of pain and relief, Leon was about to place it down when his phone went off.

Jumping, he nearly dropped the phone for a second time in these few hours he spent away from home. Green eyes were blown wide, staring at the name tag with worry.

It was her. She must have barely missed his call.

Clenching the small device, it took everything he had to simply reach over towards the green, so close to the red... But he knew what the better option for the both of them was.

Swiping the green phone icon, Leon watched as the phone's timer ran past five seconds before putting it to his ear.

A weak, "Leon? Please... Leon?" Sounded off, the worry in her voice making his guilt grow.

"Who else?" He somewhat croaked. "I told you, I am safe. I'm not stupid grandma... No one killed me or stole my phone. I told you not to worry."

"How could I not!?" Her voice cracked, a shaky note to her words. "I want you home and safe! I want you to have slept well, in your bed. To have had breakfast under your own roof. Not somewhere, god knows where you are at-"

"Have you even gone to bed?" He cut her off, growing frustrated. "Food, medications? Is Evan even there?"

"They had to leave..."

"And you?" He asked, more concerned for the elder woman's health.

"I... I will take my pills soon,"

(So she didn't...) He sighed, glad he had in fact called. She probably forgot and it wasn't like they hired any HHA [Home Health Aid] for her.

Talia did not like Home Health Aids. She didn't trust them and refused to believe she needed them. "Take your medication with some food... I will wait."

A small hum vibrated from the phone, footsteps head and then clanking. Leon sat down now, listening to his grandmother to make sure nothing went wrong. Glancing at the man who owned this place, he took notice that the raven-haired gentleman had begun to work again. He was typing and sometimes would detour to his phone texting, someone. But the main point of checking was to assess the man's current mood and actions… And Leon had to admit, he was very grateful for this small given privacy... Even if the man still heard everything. He appreciated the notion.

"Leon?"

"Here," he whispered, his eye entrapped on the working vampire.

"Will you come home?"

She sounded so sad.

Closing his eye, Leon shook his head nearly forgetting she wasn't next to him. "I can't... Not if I can't hold onto my own free will and make a choice in these matters... It's my body Nana. My abilities, my memories... It's me, myself. I can't go back knowing you will never accept that."

The woman let out a sort of sob. "Leon... I don't want the same for you as your mother. I can't watch another child-" she croaked.

The woman began to sob again, her voice weak. "If the order finds out-"

Leon. "the order?"

A startling sound was heard from the desk, Leon opening his eyes to look over to the man he now called Gale. His brows were low and both hands were seen tense on the desk.

"Leon," the man suddenly called him, walking to the boy swiftly eyes a deep red.

Nightborne snatched the phone and put it on speaker and then mute. Crouching in front of the blonde he placed the device on the wooden desk and ushered the teen to lean down near him. Tamure listened.

"Change in plans. I need you to get out of your grandmother why the order involves you. And continue to act like you know nothing of them. I will tell you everything she doesn't. Ok?"

The teen gave a meek nod, brows furrowed in obvious bewilderment as he reached for the phone and unmuted it.

"What do you mean by, the order?" He continued his questions. "What is that and what does it have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you... Your mother, father." The woman began to sniff, trying to clear her voice. "We had made a deal so that I could raise you.”

“After the events. They were supposed to take you. Use you as bait to get someone. They wanted to train you as a kid and make you a weapon, figuring that your want for revenge and your inheritance from me would make you a perfect asset. But, I and your aunt refused them. Our clan leader."

At this, Gale gave a sort of interested smile, something very wrong in its nature. Leon wanted to suddenly stop and keep his grandmother from releasing more.

Vampires were not allies of humans. Leon knew this. But he could not exactly do what he wanted, nor did he have the right state of mind or knowledge to know what was best for him and everything at the moment.

"What was the deal?" He asked, his heart beating a little faster now that a sudden panic filled him, lavender eyes making it ten times worse when they met his.

Breath hitched at the flash of red and a fanged smirk. Leon was frozen on the leather couch, barely catching his grandmother's next words.

"That, you could never be a part of this world. You have to be a normal mortal. If they find out, they will take you under their custody and you will see nobody ever again. Only a tool of war like I was before I retired and became a mortal like the rest. It's our duty, our creed and I wanted nothing more to do with it and I never wanted you to ever go through it. Your mom and dad were mortal... I really wish you were born one too."

Leon was unable to respond to his grandmother's' confession. It all made sense now! And he had to admit he could at least somewhat understood her view... But, something was still not right.

Why was he specifically going to be raised a weapon? Who was he bait for? Why was he not allowed to remember and at least have knowledge that he was being sealed?

With too much information and too little time to absorb it, the boy was unprepared when Gale took the phone away and put it to his own ear, speaker off.

"Well," the man dragged out with his sly, twisted smile. "Your order will have to learn their place again... Because. This boy is now under my jurisdiction, and they know better than to touch Nightbornes things.”

“As long as you love your nephew... You will have me as your ally, Talia Felix. Now," Gale stood up, green eyes following him, wide in shock. "I have personal business to deal with, and I am taking little Liam with me. I will have him call you in a few hours... And, don't worry. I have no plans to bite him for now." And he hung up.

Tamura had no idea of what to say or do, jolting when the man gently pulled at his wrist so he would stand.

"Well, a war really might start now, huh?"

And the man couldn't have look, any, happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I finally updated! Hope you all whom read this liked it! Vote, comment, make a request if you like! I'm just glad to update lol... Now for my other shit lmao


	10. Questions

Amber eyes gaze around, a small claustrophobic room being their owners, current location.

All around, items of unknown origins stood out on display. Shelves hoarded and pressed against one another: Runes, skulls, blood vials and all sorts of forbidden alchemy in the mix.

Raven hated this place... And the owner of this store, but, his master wanted something from here as... The owner was, and is, the only of his kind that was still willing to ally himself with the fickle creature of war known as Gale nightborne, Sir Nightingale.

That, and... He actually held what the man needed. Or, at least, needed to know.

"Well well... Zelbulon Allcroft. Or would you like me to call you Raven? Zel?" A male voice purred out, his smooth voice entrancing in a sense as well as foreboding, laced with dark magic.

Turning to face the owner, Raven clenched his fist in an act of slight distress.

Meeting clouded gray, he could only sneer. "I would prefer you said neither Seer. We have never been on good terms. Not even when I was an innocent knight to the kingdom you lead to fall." Looking down at the man, his anger and anxiety grew at the sight of a tattooed cross located on either wrist, another between the man's eyes expanding across his forehead and over his brows.

The signs of a sinner… But this old knight can't judge, not when the man had chosen the ink himself after the war of that time. Not like he himself was any better. He held that proof as well... branded a heretic by his own father. The scars of a burned cross plain on his back. Hidden well by silky suits and overgrown hair.

The man is heard chuckling, hand reaching for him to which he slapped away.

Sightless eyes then look straight into his own and he became paralyzed.

"Your master has found something interesting. Be careful. He holds more sway over this world then you know."

A straight answer, or, more of a warning. Raven was never sure.

"Eswrick,"

"First name basis now? Can I call you by your-"

"Now it's back to last names, Ivenorim. So shut up while you are ahead."

The seer laughed some more.

Eswrick, "Hm, you still don't like me?"

Raven hissed, stepping back as the man reached for his face again.

"We already clarified this." The wisp of magic is felt abruptly spiraling around him, his body slowing down as he was stopped from his retreat from the Seer.

The seer's smile grew at the success of his subtle spell. Hands finally connect with Raven’s face, thumbs tracing each line and curve with precision. The move seeming endearing, but anything, but that.

"Zelbulon, Zelbulon,” The man taunts, chanting his name soothingly. “You can not run when a trade is necessary. That dagger from your master is not nearly enough for the answers you seek. You know the trade for that knowledge." The man whispered to him, grey eyes flashing with green.

The seer moved closer to the vampire, the man in his hands frozen solid as his silver hair began to fall onto and cascade around him.

Head falling back, the once knight, Raven, is forced to look up at sightless eyes, watching a sheet of silver block out the outside world all around. covering him entirely. His eyes only able to focus on the blinded eyes of a man he would rather avoid.

But fate was funny this way.

"A day without whatever you take for one answer. Two for two. Three for three..." Raven calmly relayed to the smiling Seer.

Clenching his fist, wishing desperately to escape the hold. Raven swallowed back the tickling fear "But, I am to handle my masters' trade first. Not ours. I learned my lesson the last time we did this. Taking the use of my legs made me unable to report your truths. The deal was rendered useless as what I was to warn him about happened before I even had the legs to run and tell him."

Dark chuckling is heard, the man slowly releasing the vampire in his hold. "You asked for a month of information. A month of the future. Your legs were the price till you paid for the time you asked for. If Gale bothered to visit. He would have gained his answers."

"You know he wouldn't come, witch! You saw that before I even made the deal. Don't play innocent when fate resides in those eyes of yours. We all know what the life of a seer is."

The man shrugged. Droopy faded silver-blue watch the black haired being with no emotion to show, his face blank as thin grey lips creased.

"I knew nothing but the many possibilities," he sung, moving forth to grab a vial, the color of crimson blood. Shimmering silver flakes are seen inside, swirling as the man gave it a shake. "He won't need this."

"I'm not paying for the answer as to why that is," Raven deadpanned, not interested in the man's words on this specific topic as he tossed the dagger of gold and iron into one of the many black wooden pillars.

Eswrick clicked his tongue, moving so to caress the hilt before the blade vanished. "Don't take your frustration out on my things. You may have to pay for it... you are lucky I like you."

Allcroft scoffed. "I have never given you a reason for your fancy of me."

"Ah, But your fate has. Past, present, future. Everything about you. Dark, light. Broken. Your shattered soul of gold is too alluring to ignore. It's why I choose your king to serve. I wanted to watch it with my own eyes when you fell."

"Funny for a blind man to say." The noirnet argued, moving around the center pillars to be in a somewhat different space as the other. "I am here for business. Already state my answer and take your price."

"Watch yourself, young one. The price varies on what I desire for the day."

"Even if you took my voice, I still have my ways to get around your traps," Raven hissed, turning to face the man he thought to be following him when met with unexpectedly empty space. Then everything grew dark.

Gasping at the sudden feeling of cold a hand over his left ear, Raven is suddenly met with the burn of silver against his throat. Gasping, The once-mortal stretched his neck high as his vision never returned no matter how many times he blinked.

Heated breaths meet his right ear. He twitched at the contact, gasping as the blade at his throat pressed further and burned unpleasantly. The feeling familiar enough to not gain any pained cry.

"I could have stolen more if I so choose," an amused voice started.

Raven narrows his sightless eyes at the words, moving his lips to speak when nothing came out.

(My voice...)

Feeling slight worry, Zelbulon tensed as a hand pressed his chest and began to sink in. His back arched at the sudden pain crushing his heart.

"I could take whatever I want... But then, I would lose my toy." The man said with a hint of apathy, his hand releasing the captured weakness and retreating. But the knife stayed. "Like I said. You are lucky I like you, child. I only keep my word to so few and only you get the benefit of the deal I feed you... Just remember. The price can change if I feel like it."

Growling to himself, Raven heard the sound leave alerting him of his returned voice. "Change the deal and I'm sure my master is fine with killing you. The only reason I never tested my blade to your neck is by order." Raven hissed, quickly taking the blade and flipping them around.

Raven was still blind, easily piecing together what his price was as he used instincts and sounds to shove and pin the seer into the nearest wall.

He cringed at the sound of shelves shaking but as nothing but the wobble came, Raven knew nothing broke. He already learned once that the price for breaking anything physical was something he would not like to go through again.

Chuckling is heard, and Allcroft quickly used his arms to pinpoint the man's throat, placing the knife across the flesh as his hand burned, the sizzling almost distracting.

"I nearly forgot how beautiful you look... How, when your eyes are stolen... How lost and enraged you become. Clouded so wonderfully like those half made walls you can't help but struggle to keep up."

"My eyes sight for yours, give me what I paid and I will take my leave," Raven demanded as he pressed further.

More laughter, and the cold fingers again. Flinching, but not pulling away, Raven let the mans icy hands trace his face then move over his eyes, forcing them to shut.

He would prefer to pull away. The man knew it. But with no sight, he had no hope to defend himself if he let the sorcerer go. His magic to vanish, his tricks. Raven knew he could not win a fight in this Seer's domain. He knew his actions and words were foolish. But this beast in mortal flesh always brought the worst traits out of him.

"I paid the price, give me my worth."

"Ah, your worth,"

"Don't start that again." The vampire fought, trying his best to not show the fear growing every second he was in this eternal darkness... How could the seer move and seem so fine with this?

"That boy, won't cause the war you worry about. Not as long as you keep him alive. Better alive, not dead. Better awaken, not put to slumber. He is a benefit to your Lord for his fate to be spent. But," there came the warnings. "In the wrong hands. With the wrong mind. His soul will wither with a vast outcome. be cautious. Dear knight."

Raven, "Tha- that's"

Eswrick, "Not the answer you seek? Well, not yet. But soon. It would have been."

Raven became baffled, mouth curving downward as he tried to think.

Eswrick smiled at the sight, staring at unfocused eyes and then the hand that was still burning.

Using magic, the blade disappeared leaving the vampire startled as he tried to pull away. The seer stopped his attempt immediately.

Trapping the wrist of the injured hand, Eswrick stared at the confused and upset knight.

Eswrick, "Silver for you half-bloods does more than full. Your healing magic won't help this just like it was pointless for your back. A fool for holding the blade for so long."

Raven tugged his arm, trying to glare towards the voice, stuck staring at the now sight-given seer's nose. The man laughed humorously.

Eswrick, "I gave you an answer worth more than your question. So you will give me another price worth my interest."

"The deal was not that, you gave an unasked for riddle rather than the prediction of a future." Zelbulon tried to fight but was not sure if his argument could stand. The riddle was easy and worth far more than a worthless fortune. It gave a larger perspective and fed him more answers then he thought necessary.

"What's the second price you ask?” He quickly had a change of heart. “Be it my hearing its a worthless deal as I would be trapped here for your amusement... And I would not pay a day trapped here."

"Oh, but you will in time," The Seer warned with no doubt, a smile.

Eswrick, "You need to heal youngling. And I will help as long as I watch the show."

"The what?" Raven asked, his nose scrunching up in distaste. "I don't feast like my kind. You know this. I use bags rather than warm bodies. I don't indulge in sex, giving the idea of a show as faulty. I'm sworn to the lord and my master. This sack of flesh does no more than fight and live. You should know that."

Silence filled the air. The Seer spoke nothing, the hand on Raven's wrist the only proof that the man was still here. Tugging weakly, he wanted to be free but the man refused to let go.

Raven, "What do yo-"

The smell of blood hits him, making him pause and shudder.

Raven, "Stop,"

He can feel that condescending smirk.

Eswrick, "You have never fed off of mortal blood. Fresh from the host before. That's the price. Show me what it's like to go through the first bite. To lose yourself to hunger. Then I will count it as paid."

Raven began to curse in his own native tongue, his attempt to be released stronger as he tried to get away.

"I don't drink from a host. Look through time and find a newborn vampire to observe."

"I took your sight for a reason. To see it myself. Do not waste my day with your eyes by stubbornness. I gave you a fair price, no?"

The vampire muttered, his attempt weakening into a complete halt.

Raven, "It was fair... But you know my reason for refusing. You know..."

Wet fingers meet his lips, causing a start. The smell told him quickly what it was and a strained whine left tightly sealed lips.

Eswrick, "I know, yes. That's what makes this such a worthy prize. To watch a once proud knight. Son to the Catholic Pope of our grand lost kingdom... fall into the hunger and cravings man hated vampires for. To watch you break down as you fill your hunger for once. That's what I want."

Sightless eyes widen from shock. The last thing he expected... Yet, it was just another reminder as to why he hated this man. Eyes shrouded by darkness glare at the fingers pressed to his lips and then, he concedes.

Lips part and his tongue flickered out. Body shuttering from the warm and sweet yet, very bitter taste. It takes everything for Raven to not blackout from the fresh taste.

Blood from bags, goblets. They were cold and lifeless. Bitter. But that sweet taste that warned him the being was alive made his heart race and his body heat up with need. It was far too powerful.

Another weak sound escaped as he realized this taste would imprint and one day drive him made. For he now knew what he could easily have but refuses. It was just a tease, just a sliver of the true flavor but the warning rang high.

Voice raspy, both hands hold onto the wrist of the hand painting his lips with freely falling blood. "I can't..." He tried to beg the other, his sightless state taking its toll on him. To feel so vulnerable when throughout the world he was feared. Only here could he remember the feeling of being a powerless mortal surrounded by immortals. Yet here was a mortal. An ageless mortal tied to fate herself.

"I know," came the heated purr before the fingers force past his parted lips, unguarded as the vampire could not read the other in his state.

Raven immediately panicked, trying to force the fingers out by instinctively biting down.

A wrong choice.

Blood gushed and quickly took over his taste buds, making him moan. eyes screwed shut he clawed at the hand feeding him, the smell of blood also sending him over.

Backing up, he was met with resistance as an arm held him steady by wounding around his torso and pulling him close. Shaking his head, he tried to think about other things, fight instincts implanted the day of his change. They screamed loudly in relief. Finally, fresh blood. Finally that sweet needed nectar.

Eyes glazing over in a half-lidded state, a gasp escaped him and the Seer moved his finger to curl up against the roof of his mouth.

Tongue following, Raven let out an oddly pleased sound at the taste as his hands clawed deeper into the already bleeding wrist, sucking lightly so to keep the bleeding wound in his mouth flowing.

Ivenorim watched in fascination as the vampire fed, lips painted red still, his eyes a clouded form of crimson.

"Beautiful," He cataloged the lustful state that would be described as nothing other than a vampire feeding. Such intriguing creatures... Beautiful in their taint.

Slowly taking his hand out, he heard a whine at the loss.

"Feed more, if you want."

He offered, raising his bleeding arm to see the blind vampire follow by scent. A pink muscle came out as the noirnet's hands grasp at his palm, the other at the end of the Seer's elbow as the man ran his tongue over the dripping blood of arm to wrist.

Pleased, Eswrick hummed at the sight, moving his hand to caress a bloody jaw and swiped up the drops to lips. "So messy... But its expected of a first feeding." He spoke, seeing the still glassy look of the other. He soon became curious too about how long the state would last. No fate showed the proud knight feeding. It's what brought the curiosity. But it was a dangerous game. A game he really was enjoying.

Seeing the vampire lick his lips, trying to clean himself. He took both hands and intertwined his fingers through them. Raising long arms overhead he heard a startled noise leave the vampire as he was raised to his toes.

Six foot two, and the man was still short compared to him. Only by an inch anyways. The Seer would have never known till the first day he took the mans sight to cheat his ability. To gain temporary sight was why he first resorted to the trades. Not like being an active participant in the games of fate was fun unless he had something to gain.

Another sound left Raven, catching his attention onto confused clouded amber. So the man was recovering already? A disappointment. And here he hoped to play some more, but the man's wounds were healed.

"Thank you for your service," he insulted the vampire before letting him go. Seeing the humiliation and dejection flicker through usually proud eyes was worth the small loss of blood. "Till, your next purchase."

The flash of rage he saw as slender hands balled into small fist was cute. The knight was always so fun to try and break.

"There won't be a next time!" Raven screamed at him before raising his black feather cloak to cover his shoulders and turned to walk away, his arm seen raising over his mouth, covered by wasted blood. A shame really, he could have fed those last drops to the man if he held on longer.

"Poor child," the Seer spoke as he watched the determined but hesitate steps of the man finally reaching his door. "You will be back."

The once-mortal glared at the wooden door, slowly opening it till he was halfway out. "Just to spite you. I would rather deal with death."

"But you won't. Because. You will always come to me when it's time to help your master."

The door slammed.

Laughing at the man's dramatic actions, Eswrick Ivenorimturn’s turned to look around his home. "Ah... What a mess..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So, new character introduced! I really need to do a drawing of all of them lol. 
> 
> Leon will be appearing again on the next chapter and you will see about Gale's business and the need he had for the vial of blood and silver. Till then. Hope you enjoyed the update!


	11. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I have gone back and edited alllllll of this. Including this chapter of course lol
> 
> I am hoping there are not many if ANY mistakes. Also, I did change some things.
> 
> Leon's real Name is Liam Calibri, I had Fredrick call him his whole name on the vampire den chapter, and instead of telling Gale the name he goes by, he played the (Don't give him my real name) Game again and gave him the one he heard Fredrick call him. It makes more sense so that's it. That's the only major change.

Uncomfortable, confused, and just very lost. Leon's eyes trail down to the pocket he knew Gale held his phone.

He was still shaken about what had happened back in the office. Nothing was in his hands. Everything within this man's or his grandmothers grasp. No matter which way he went. He was trapped.

Yet he was not scared...  Or afraid. He felt multiple things but this man did not scare but soothed him?

(Probably a natural ability his kind has," Leon logged as he finally tore his gaze away to look out the tinted windows. Gale had taken him to his car. A slick black, limousine, the car cruising through mostly empty streets. 

It's 7:30 now, he would guess. The time most started to head out for work.

Leon stood frozen in his spot, too on edge to move, even with the soothing technique of the other as the conversation prior still plagued his mind. All his questions stood on replay, his mind unable to drop them. He could not seek more answers either... His phone was confiscated.

Glancing at the black blood opposite to him, the man relaxed in a regal pose. He debated if jumping out was a good idea.

Leon, (That should definitely cure his boredom. A human jumping out of his car and sprinting full force anywhere.)

As if reading his mind amethyst eyes turned to face him, a knowing smile worn. "I can smell your worry and hear your heart."

Leon stuck out his tongue, crossing his arms to show his obvious disinterest in this attempted conversation.

Leon, "You took my phone, I'm still in the dark, and I'm technically in an actual pedo truck now. More classy, but I still have no clue where we are going."

Gale, "To get you something to eat at Salazar's."

Well, that was an easy and straightforward answer... Leon has to admit he was not expecting one. So used to people avoiding the question he nearly laughed in disbelief.

Shoulders relaxed now, Leon felt the tense air begin to clear. "Ok, then, may I ask why you took my phone? And what was going on like you said you would explain later?"

Gale hummed for a few seconds, checking his own phone and then putting it away. "I took it so you don't have to stare at it as if it would kill you. That and so you would have an excuse for when I give it back and you choose to call back your grandmother."

"Second. I will tell you about The Order and what your grandmother may have been speaking about after, you eat. Many hours have passed now and humans need food. When I am done with some business, we can continue this topic. Can you wait a few hours?"

Leon leaned towards him, that cheerful grin seen. "I waited nearly 10 years to get answers about my own parents. I can wait a few hours and even a day as long as you promise."

Gale raised a brow, his lips twitching up just an inch. "How do you want me to promise? I never swore with a mortal before."

Giggling was heard coming from the teen and then he put his hand up, pinky straight. His expression was one of mischieve, proving that right now, really was just a game to him.

A game Gale was willing to play.

Raising his own hand, Gale cuffed his pinky around the kids' tanner one, seeing that sweet smile broaden.

"There, you made a promise," the tone was so taunting, and Gale found it just endearing.

Gale, "Indeed."

Leon released a snort, the sound a mix of a sucked in or suppressed laugh. Shaking his head, Leon felt when the car came to a halt and glanced out of the tinted windows again to see the garden yard and white temple from the night prior. 

It really looked like some museum temple. Maybe at some point, it was.

"You really are something else Gale," he looked to the man. "Unique and unpredictable."

The noble blood arched a brow, smirk curving. "So most say. Though, your words sound more honest and humbling then others."

Leon, "That's cause mine is a compliment."

Nightborne was at a loss. Unable to comment toward the cheeky teen, watching as he opened his own door before the driver and even bowed as he held it open for him.

A very cheeky kid.

Shaking his head at the antiques of the kid, Gale allowed the other his moment and exited out, watching as the blonde also went so far as to close his door and grin as he asked, "Want me to hold your coat when we get inside?" Sarcasm dripping exponentially.

Gale could only laugh, grabbing and yanking at a thin wrist to force the boy in front of him now. "Maybe we can play another time. For now, let's go in. You will be with Salazar till I am done. Understood?"

Leon took his wrist back and hummed his agreement, shaking his hand in an exaggerated manner. "No need to be so rough now, I'm not misbehaving."

The expression the older gave, one of true disbelief, made Leon choke on his laugh. He wanted to wear a more serious look and act offended on the accusations, but the raised fine black brow and amused yet scolding smile was far too much. He was more used to his grandmother's loud high strung scowling and not this easily amused but still somehow scowling man.

Leon, "Ok, ok, I will behave. I'll behave."

Still that disbelieving stare.

Leon, "Want me to pinky promise too?"

Nightborne shook his head, soft laughter emitting as he opened the door and brought the teen in. "I believe you."

Bowing under the arch of the taller males arm, Leon was immediately put into shock at the sight.

"This can't be the same place..." Tamura whispered in disbelief, looking around at what seems to be a five-star restaurant and lounge.

It wasn't until he saw a certain familiar bald man, talking to one of his workers in a waiters suit, that he was forced to realize it was. But what made the idea more believable, was the conversating he overheard about the waiter taking down the remaining ceiling ribbons those exotic dancers used off of what once was a dance floor just the night prior.

"Wait, Salsa!" Leon shouted out, watching a vein twitch as he jogged over to the burly man. "It would be a shame to put it up without trying them first, no?"

The golden eyed vampire glowered at him, but could not quite hide the twitch of his lips.

Salazar, "It's for the dancers only. I am not getting on them."

Leon began to pout, "why not? Don't you think it would be fun? I will try it with you. A new experience if you think about it. Considering how old you might be, you probably need one."

A blonde brow twitched, Salazar, looking very offended. But that's what Leon was going for.

"Or do you think it can't carry your weight? Afraid to flop? The first inelegant immortal?" Tamura continued to test his luck. It was in his nature to push people. To see how far he could go until they ran after him with a dagger in hand.

Salazar's lips formed a very thin line, the man watching him for several moments then glanced back and behind the teen. Lip part in question catching the young mortals interest enough for him to turn himself.

Gale was gone... go figure.

"He didn't warn you that he was dropping me off on you until his business was done. did he?" Leon asked as he turned to face the now deeply frowning vampire.

"I can go," Tamera offered. "I have my bike just outside. I need to go eat and probably buy some clothes while I'm at it anyway. Gale has my phone though, so if he ends up wondering where I'm at then just tell him it's his fault for stealing my phone."

Salazar shook his head. "No, it's fine. I expected this." Signing the man turned to the somewhat baffled waiter. The young brunet was starting at Leon with a sort of disbelief and disgust.

"Hey! Watch how you look at him!" Salazar growled. "You and I were once mortal too, don't fucken look down on him."

The young waiter in response flinched, eyes cast down as they flashed red.

Leon felt it was a tad bit unfair.

"It's not like you treated me any better the first time." Both pair s of eyes shot to him. "You slammed me on the floor and called me trash. You guys teach each other that one race is in-superior and that another is. Just like humans do to different colored people, and women. I can't blame you all for having single-sided views."

Looking back at the brunet, Leon smiled softly. "Think we can survive being in the same room?"

The brunet nods quickly before running off as if frightened. Terrified really. Leon was baffled, looking at Salazar for an answer when he noticed the man also looked at him like some kind of weird alien.

Leon, "what? Did I say something wrong?"

Salazar shook his head. "Not... exactly... How bout we get you something to eat and drink?"

A rapid change in topic...

Leon briefly thought about re-engaging the dropped one. He obviously did something wrong. But how could he know what if they don't tell him?

Shaking his head, Leon stuck his hands into his pocket and stood straight. Head tilt in thought he watched Salazar through a slanted view. "Um, I don't want to take too many resources nor pay for some kind of 100$ gourmet meal."

Salazar laughed. "A simple breakfast is free kid. Don't worry too much. I have too many resources to lose my shit after feeding just one Kid. What would you like?"

Nodding thoughtfully. Leon shifted, his left foot slightly kicking back and forth. "Simple eggs and veggies are good enough for me."

"Ah, figured you were a healthy kid. You reek of a forest full of herbs." Salazar commented, Leon, shooting up as if offended, unsure if he should be.

"Reek? Do I smell bad? What do you mean?" He asked, brows furrowed and face scrunched.

The bald man just ruffled his hair. "Ah no, I mean you smell off compared to most humans nowadays. And really just smell off in general... what do you want to drink?"

Leon, "water?"

Salazar. "Hm? That sounds unconvincing. Soda, juice?"

Leon cringed shaking his head.

Crossing his arms, Salazar seemed to ponder a bit. "It's not water you want though, I can see that much."

Nodding in defeat. Leon looked around the fine dining room and then at the leftover sheets. "I tend to, make a homemade tea," He began, moving past the man to run his hands across the silken fabric in idle curiosity. "I don't like processed foods because they make me sick. Most meats do too as well as drinks. I make herbal teas with fresh ingredients. Ginger, rosemary, honey. Ect. So I'm fine with just water."

"That explains a lot," Salazar mumbles, holding his chin in thought.

Leon barely caught it and turned to him. "Hm?"

The broad vampire shook his head. "It's nothing, stay here ima order your meal and drink. We can make ya your tea."

A hand made it's way to Leon's hair again, ruffling it a bit more before the guy walked away.

Tamure turned to watch as Salazar Called out the waiter from before, the brunet now skittish as he wrote down the order. Blue eyes peek past the burly man and at Leon. The blonde waved at him seeing the kid jolt before the side of his head was whacked.

Salazar, "Quit acting like a puppy and go, Zack!"

The kid nods furiously before fumbling a complaint and running away. Salazar reapproached Leon, shaking his head. "Scuse him. He is still a new blood. Only a hundred year old at most."

(How the fuck is that new!?) Leon thought. "Then what's considered old?"

"Ask Gale," was all Salazar gave him in response.

Debating a bit on the answer, Tamure eventually shrugged it off. Gale probably would tell him if he asked so he could deal with that answer.

Playing with the ribbon-like material still, Leon was hesitant with testing his weight. "Is it bad that I am curious enough to test this out? I'm probably gonna flop."

Salazar laughed. "If you don't then you can force me to join you."

Leon, "If I don't flop?"

"If you don't flop," Salazar repeated back.

Smiling a little more confidently, Leon glanced at the man with an expression of someone who seemed to have played a trick. "Did I forget to mention I was in gymnastics?"

Before his words fully registered, Leon jumped up, wrapping his left leg in the u-shaped sheer as he spun twice. Slowly he moved to lower himself into a sitting position, lolling his head back as he watched the brutish looking male from an upside view.

"I didn't flop," he grinned out, watching the man in front of him smile as well. That's a bit of a surprise.

Salazar, "Well, seems I've been tricked."

Leon laughed, "Never said I did this before. I haven't. I really could have flopped, I promise!"

"You are a little liar," Salazar grouched, approaching the hanging blanket beside of Leon. The blonde jumped up.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait. Don't pick the one next to me! If you flop into me I will probably die!" The young teen shouted, swinging himself a small distance away as Salazar suddenly jumped up.

The series of "umfs" and "fuck!" followed the most likely ripping of the poor, slowly shredding red sheet that Salazar had hopped on. But Leon had to give him credit... He did not fall off.

Still standing on his own, leaned in the opposite direction, Leon wrapped his foot again to secure his place before clapping. "Congratulations! You didn't flop!"

Salazar released another string of curses. He was struggling just to stay on the shredded fabric, his body making a slow circle, his foot caught in the rip at the top, back held by the u of the sheet. "Brat! Help me down!"

Leon snorted, moving to sit again, kicking his leg off gently as he covered his lips. "Can't do,"

Salazar, "Make it a can!"

Tamura couldn't hold it in anymore. Loud childlike laughter echoed the mostly empty dining halls, a few wondering waiters glancing over. Some were shocked, others amused.

Salazar was shouting more profanity when Leon lost balance and yelped. Arms waving he ended up flipping out of the sheets hold and onto the floor with a loud, smack! His laughing halted.

"That's what you get you little shit!" Salazar commented, still spinning as he was entirely trapped.

Arms planted beneath him, Leon shook his head as he collected his thoughts.

Footsteps were heard and he looked up to see that Gale was back. Chuckling as he met lavender eyes, green notice that the man looked about ready to laugh himself.

Arms crossed, brows raised, Nightborne watched Tamure silently, then glanced at Salazar and smirked. Teeth showed as he moved to stare at the still hanging vampire, his lips moving silently for a moment before-

"Im telling Zel,"

Slam!!!

"D-D-DON'T YOU DARE GALE! I SWEAR! DON'T!!!"

Leon turned to see that Salazar had fallen off, scurrying up to run towards Gale. The lord already having walked away wordlessly.

Leon blinked a few times, watching the large brute chase after the fading off noirnet around a corner.

Did Gale really just come here to check on them... Did he really just come and leave?

Just then, the brunet waiter from before walked near, head low as he placed the plate down on a nearby table. He was about to leave when Leon called out to him. "Hey!" The brunet froze.

Walking near him, Leon had his arms loosely hanging from his pockets as he leered into the side of the young brunet's view. The boy refused to look at him.

Leon, "Salazar just wandered off, he won't get mad if you look or speak to me."

The young vampire glared at him. "Play pet all you want. You won't last." The teen snarled and Leon's brows shot high. He did not expect that. He was a little shocked actually.

"Yeah," he began, thinking over his response. "It's a temporary truce. I am probably just a temporary toy. But it's not like I'm doing anything wrong by breathing next to you."

That glare was still present. Sighing Tamura just shook his head. "If I had an eternity. I would not waste it on trivial hate or being bitter all the time." Looking into the boys' pale blues, he smiled. "Thanks for the food."

The expression of fear he saw and disbelief made Tamure pause. He opened his mouth to question it when the kid ran off!?

Sighing, Leon shook his head and turned around. He was partially curious as to if something might have been behind him to scare the young vampire. Maybe Salazar had returned and he didn't hear him.

Someone was there...

And his own expression twist with that same fear.

Stumbling back a step, his own body became tense, eyes widened by shock.

The person before him smiled, red eyes squinted in pleasure as he was obviously enjoying the responses given. "No need to be so skittish Liam. Our history goes way back."

Shuttering at the use of that name, Leon shook his head backing up further. He heard the chair squeak and looked at it, then the food and tea.

Remembering that others were, in fact, around. Leon then moved his view towards the others in the room. Surely if this man being here was dangerous, everyone here would be tense and alert... But no one paid any attention?

(No, that's not it.) Leon thought, watching the stiff and very minimal movements. They were acting as if they saw nothing. Useless bystanders. He was in danger, this man was not supposed to be here. But these others would do nothing but watch.

"Figures," Leon hissed, turning back towards the vampire male that had yet to move. Maybe he could by his time.

Forcing an unnatural calm, Leon moved his chair further to seat himself. "My name is not Liam," he excused himself, grabbing a utensil to observe it.

The vampire watching him seemed amused, moving to sit opposite to him. Hands clasped, he watched as Leon pretended his calm and ate slowly. It was quiet for several moments, the stranger watching him the entire time. It seemed the man would allow him to finish his meal... But his apatite was long gone.

Pausing in his movement, he placed the fork down and grabbed the placed down tea to sip idly.

"I am not this Liam, My name is Leon and I don't really want to be watched by or talk to you." He spoke honestly. Green look up to perhaps repeat his words with solid eye contact but that knowing smile made it hard.

Fredrick, "Oh? No, I am sure you are Liam Calabri. The wisp of your magic now smell stronger. Sweeter. Much closer to your fathers."

This earned a twitch. (Magic... My father? He was human.) Leon's inner monologue questioned, brows low as he thought over the words.

"Some people smell the same, don't they? I would guess you're an old vampire with years of experience? Surely other people have similar sense and no relation?" He asked, trying to throw the man off.

He still wore that coy smile. "Ah yes, I am very aged in my field. Older than Gale... An elder you could say. And no, all smells are very different. Only a vague fragrance is from a parent to a child, mixed with the child's own, new and original. But I remember your scent from when you were just a child in your father and mothers arms. It was covered by so many herbs the other night, and your magic was almost absent... But now?" His confidence grew, the man leaning over to hover an olive tan ear. "It's just as fresh as it was then, still so youthful and pure."

Leon jerked away, covering the heated ear as he stared at the stranger. "I'm no-" he couldn't finish as the man stood up. Jumping out of his own seat, he back peddled to increase the distance between them.

"Child, I can hear in your voice and obvious lie, can hear it in your heartbeat." He said each word strongly, "You are Liam Calibri. And you are my property."

Each step the man made, Leon made three more back. He had no comeback, his voice trapped in his throat. The distance slowly shrunk as the time passed and when Leon met a wall he nearly yelped in his growing fear. He didn't know when, but his body had begun to tremble uncontrollably. His breath was labored, his heart echoing in his ears.

"Stop-" he weakly pleaded. He never felt so helpless, so afraid. The way the other's eyes bore into him felt familiar, he did know this man. But he has no recollection. What history do they share, why is he claimed as property?

The vampire was only three feet away when Leon suddenly pulled out a hidden gun from under his shirt and aimed it at the man. The vampire paused, looked at the weapon and laughed.

"It's silver covered bullets and I will not hesitate to shoot!" He growled out, his body still shaking to the point of diluting the threat. Still, the man had paused. Good, He just needed to buy his time.

(What if they don't care to save you like the rest here? Why wait for someone to save you? You're better off fighting for yourself. As always.) Leon shook the negative thoughts away.

This is not his world, he needed to rely on those in it. They gave their word and Leon, although oblivious on what he could offer back, was sure he would one day, be able to find a way to repay it, in time.

Then the man took a step.

Pupils shrinking, Leon did squeeze the trigger.

The man showed shock and a tinge of fear, but then something unexpected happened.

As the bullet sounded off in the chamber, a second delay made both look confused... Then the gun exploded.

Leon Shouted and closed his eyes as many shards of metal bit into his flesh and tore at his clothes. A green energy formed a cloud and spread out with silver flakes sparkling around.

Recovering somewhat, he stared at the mist and the vampire in it. His skin looked to have formed a rash, but his smile never faded.

Fredrick, "Ah, not just silver child. Your grandmother flooded it with her magic. And yours just countered it now rendering you defenseless. A backfire."

Leon barely registered his words when a hand was at his throat, just over his necklace and crushing his windpipe. His feet came off the floor as he was raised, a strangled sound escaping as the man simply watched with joy.

Feet kicked and rubbed against the wall behind them, a futile attempt to get the missing air.

"Remove the necklace," a command came from the vampire. The sound was weird and echoed in his head. Leon shook his head, a migraine forming as he fought the order. It continued to repeat in his mind, replaying and replaying. His vision began to cloud and his struggling slowed. "Remove it," the repeat came and Leon whimpered as his hand moved against him and unclasped it. "Good boy."

Throat suddenly released, his feet almost gave out from under him when his shoulder was caught and pressed harshly against the wall, the bones crushed by the force. Leon was left coughing, gagging and gasping for his returned air when a loud rip echoed in his ear and a cold wind hit his upper shoulders.

Green's opened wide as pure fear boiled over, his necklace still in his hand. He felt teeth scrap his nap and he lashed out.

A loud hiss and the sound of searing flesh made his heart jump. He needed to move!

Shoving the vampire off he pulled out a blade from his shoe and ran for the door.

A loud snarl was heard and Leon quickly jumped over a passing by table and spun. He threw the dagger in hand and watched as it was smacked away. But not without a hiss of more pain. So it was silver too? He can't debate on this further.

Pulling out his keys he kicked the door open and ran for the parking lot. He can't outrun a demon, but he can probably drive faster than one.

Leg thrown over, key slotted into the engine, Leon swerved the bike creating a black, dark bike tire-line on the street before pulling into full speed. With the sudden thrust forward, he readied to turn out. Little did he expect the bike to suddenly stop, his almost flying off body being caught and dragged off.

The sound of scraping metal and a loud crash caused him to flinch.

Looking up, he met infuriated red. That smile was no longer in place and although it made his whole body grow cold, some satisfaction was found and that, curved his lips into its own pleased smirk.

“Can’t say I didn’t fight it,” Leon panted out, watching that narrow ghost pale face contorted in a mix of rage and wonder.

“Funny, your father had said the sam-”

**“Get off him.“**

A blade had cut clean through the silver-haired vampire's torso, and Leon was dropped immediately.

Frozen on the floor, Leon watched as the red-eyed elder looked down and sighed nonchalantly. “Little Gale, you should know better than to interfere. I liked these clothes too...”

The blade is removed, Gale appearing from behind him, his arm black, lavender veins pulsing down to the tips of his fingers, covered in blood… His arm was the blade!!?

Leon felt pressure on his arm, turning up to see Salazar.

“I only walked away for like ten minutes,” The burly man whispered, an expression on guilt worn.

Leon allowed the man to pull him up, standing at the others level now. His body was still trembling, his legs felt weak. Yet he still mustered a shy smile. “What can I say? I’m a magnet for trouble.” It didn’t sound as cheerful as usual, but it was enough to make the one still supporting him up smile just a bit.

Nightborne watched the kid begin to settle, eyeing every new formed cut, rash, burn and already forming bruises. A large one on his neck, smaller on his wrist. The largest of those slowly splotching up marks being on his left shoulder, where his shirt was mostly torn. Not counting the multiple rips and tatters all over his entire form.

Eyes narrowing, lips curved down, a purple, electrical current thrummed deep inside his chest and sparked down to his feet and hands. The black that only colored his right hand traveled left and stopped at his nape. Violet veins pulsing non stop with the now visible electric current over his skins outer shell.

“Fredrick,” he began in a low growl. “I have never faced, anything more offending then what you have done today. And you expect to leave here alive?” He questioned, lilac eyes glowing in rage as he faced the other noble blood.

The man seemed to think his words over for under a minute before chuckling. Arms crossing, head tilt, his hip was propped towards his right as he said, “The disrespect, is towards the lack of respect you showed me. It’s well known that I claimed his father and in turn labeled claim on him. That is Liam Calibri. I said I would take that child under my wing. Yet here you hold him under yours. THAT is disrespect young Gale. Still too young to realize that?”

Gale narrowed his eyes, his energy sparking off more prominently. “Liam has no recollection of this-”

“Because his memories are whi-”

“Because your claim is faulty.” Gale interrupted. “Though, the kids deal with me stands currently. He knows our deal, nothing of yours or who you even are. And,” Gale paused, raising a white napkin to clean off his arm. “Unless you want to fight. Compete me for him. I suggest you get off my land. Everything  **here** is mine.”

At this, already dark red eyes turned nearly black. That mans voice nearly snarl as he said, “Cocky as always." He paused. "You should learn better mannerism than that flawed trait from your sister. You were better off meek and well mannered.”

Gale’s hands clenched. “Flawed mannerism? I would only consider your entire existence like that. You are in my land, my kingdom. You hold no rights here.”

Fredrick, “Ah, yes. Fine… I will leave your lands. Just remember you are not clear yet  **Nightingale**. We could talk more about this topic later, like how my power will always be more, how, just like a witch, our kinds rank depend on the number of familiars. How you still have none. Salazar is a blacklist, and orphan blood, and Raven a mix belonging more to your sister than you. Who do you have? You think that kid over there would make a nice one? Look at his father record as mine.”

Nightborne waved his hand off, regressing it back into its normal mortal form. “I will simply warn you, stay off my land. If I see you again hunting on my lands. I.Will.Kill you. It is that simple.”

“It’s never that simple. Just like the case with you si-”

Pupils turned to slits, a loud crack heard as the floor just below Gale slightly split. “Say another word, I will end you where you stand.”

His voice sounded inhuman, demonic, his entire demeanor dark and twisted. Salazar tightened his hold on Leon and moved the teen behind him.

“Gale,” he warned, seeming to know something the others around did not.

Nightborne twitched at the call, pulling out his necklace to caress the red gem. His magic immediately dissipated, his temper seeming to waver into an overpowering calm. “Be gone by ten,” and he turned his back, approaching Salazar and Leon.

He did not bother to grab the teen or reach out, tilting his head for them to head back inside and waited.

Leon took a moment to look back, seeing that Frederick was still watching him. Gale made a noise and he looked back, gave a quick nod and then jogged back inside, Salazar following behind him.

What is happening… He couldn’t help wonder… Why me?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update! Finally! Now for me to edit my Thorki and then, update that!


End file.
